Sem Motivo
by Akane Mitsuko A.S.T
Summary: Radamanthys x Valentine Sylphid x Valentine. Fanfic DarkLemon, angst. O passado do espectro Valentine de Harpy. CAPITULO 3 REPOSTADO! mil perdões, eu havia postado o capitulo 4 duas vezes seguidas e por isso a confusão...
1. Chapter 1

**Sem motivo**

Amanheceu como um dia qualquer. Valentine levantou-se sem pressa, sabia que de qualquer maneira seria castigado. Arrumou-se, colocou a armadura e saiu de casa sem comer nada, fazia tempos que não sentia fome. Simplesmente ignorou tudo com a mesma expressão imutável de sempre e se dirigiu até o escritório de Radamanthis, esperando o mesmo dirigir-lhe a palavra, num xingamento ou numa ordem.

Valentine era subordinado direto de Radamanthis, então não podia fazer nada além de abaixar a cabeça e acatar suas ordens, mas por dentro tinha muito ódio contido, ódio de tudo e de todos, principalmente do Juiz, pois este só fazia reclamar de tudo, xinga-lo como se fosse tudo sua culpa, e humilha-lo, às vezes na frente de outros espectros.

Naquele dia não estava diferente, cada hora Radamanthis dava uma ordem diferente, não se importando com a dificuldade que Harpy parecia ter. Não o deixava descansar e fazia os pedidos mais descabidos, tratando-o como se fosse um verdadeiro escravo.

Valentine em nada mudava sua expressão indiferente e acatava as ordens do Juiz, e mesmo não conseguindo fazer direito o que lhe era ordenado, tentava cumprir as ordens.

Outro dia comum que se ia embora naquele verdadeiro inferno. Ele voltou para casa esgotado, caminhando devagar. Quando chegou tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa qualquer, pouco se importando com qualquer coisa. Já era tarde da noite, e ele continuava no mesmo lugar em que tinha estado há algum tempo. De pé, olhando pela janela, observava os arredores sem realmente ver muita coisa. Pensava no dia que tivera, nas coisas que aconteceram, sentindo mais raiva agora. Raiva de si mesmo, estava naquele estado meio letárgico fazia alguns meses, não sabia como começara, só sabia que não tinha mais vontade para nada, e o amanhã não importava. Saiu de perto da janela e andou até seu "quarto", um cômodo tão impessoal e pobre como qualquer outro daquela casa.

Tentou dormir por algum tempo, mas a insônia não deixava, desistiu de tentar e saiu de casa, ficando a caminhar pelos arredores. Perguntou-se que horas seriam, mais ou menos umas três da manhã pensou. Foi voltando devagar para sua casa, se sentindo fraco novamente, não ligou e continuou andando. Em determinado momento, faltou força a suas pernas e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, se obrigando a levantar rápido, temendo que alguém aparecesse por ali. Quando abriu a porta um barulho chamou sua atenção, se virou e olhou, mas não era nada. Deteve-se um momento e ficou olhando para a lua, que mal aparecia naquele céu cinzento e apagado. Entrou em casa e fechou a porta, teve que ir até o quarto com a mão apoiada na parede. Deitou na cama e finalmente conseguiu dormir, vencido pelo cansaço.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No outro dia foi pior, acordou realmente atrasado, saiu de casa sem se alimentar de novo, e chegando ao trabalho foi surrado por Radamanthis, não podendo se defender, primeiro por que não tinha forças, e segundo porque não podia mesmo. Sabia que se tentasse alguma coisa, provavelmente seria morto. Não que se importasse com isso, mas não queria morrer pelas mãos dele. No momento, Valentine estava de pé, ao lado do Juiz, servindo o drink que ele havia mandado buscar, mas acabou se distraindo e deixou o liquido escorrer na mesa, molhando o outro. Nem teve tempo de perceber o que fizera e levou um soco na barriga, caindo no chão por causa da fraqueza. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue, estava realmente muito fraco, já não comia há uns cinco dias e só um soco já era demais para ele. Foi repreendido violentamente por Radamanthis, e antes que o Juiz resolvesse ataca-lo de novo, levantou-se devagar e foi rápido buscar um pano. Limpou aquela sujeira, e de forma seca pediu desculpas ao outro.

Sentiu o cosmo dele aumentar, sabia que estava irritado e que a culpa era sua. Abaixou a cabeça, esperando pelo golpe que não veio. O juiz mandou-o se retirar e fazer algo mais útil, como ficar treinando a guarda.

Saiu de lá sem falar nada e se encaminhou até onde estavam os guardas, deu-lhes algumas instruções, tentando não demonstrar que estava bastante fraco.

O dia acabou de novo, foi novamente para casa, não comeu nada e não cuidou dos ferimentos causados por Radamanthis. Ficou novamente olhando pela janela, pensando em tudo, em nada e mais uma vez sentindo raiva daquilo

Quando estava indo para o escritório, depois de mais uma noite insone, acabou se distraindo e perdeu-se pelos corredores do castelo. Ficou durante algum tempo desorientado, mas logo se encontrou novamente e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de mais um dia insuportável estava voltando para casa, mas quando andava pelos corredores, ouviu passou fortes vindos pelas suas costas, mal teve tempo de se virar e levou um soco na lateral da cabeça. Caiu no chão e levantou-se irritado e confuso, querendo sair dali. Olhou a pessoa que o tinha acertado, Radamanthis, com certeza mais uma vez com raiva. Tentou falar alguma coisa, saber por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, mas recebeu um chute no estomago, caindo novamente no chão e ficando sem ar. Olhou para o cavaleiro de Wyvern, e ao ver a expressão sádica em seu rosto, pela primeira vez temeu-o de verdade.

Tentou se levantar devagar, apoiado na parede.

"_Maldito"_, mal-dizia ele ao outro e a si mesmo. Enquanto se xingava mentalmente conseguiu afinal ficar de pé, droga, por que tinha que estar tão fraco?. Olhou com raiva para o outro, que o encarava com escárnio. Percebeu, sem demonstrar, que nos olhos de Radamanthis havia também uma expressão estranha, algo como... Malicia. Tentou ficar com o rosto impassível, apesar do estado lamentável em que se encontrava, com a armadura cheia de poeira e alguns hematomas aparecendo nos braços.

"_Por que fez isso?"_, perguntou enquanto tentava não deixar transparecer o medo e a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Assustou-se quando o Juiz começou a rir sarcasticamente e falou de maneira séria depois:

"_Faço por que quero, e não se atreva a reclamar..."._ Valentine olhou para ele confuso, pois apesar do 'leve' tom de ameaça usado, parecia que o outro não falava do que havia feito e sim de algo futuro...

Viu assustado Radamanthis dar alguns passos em sua direção e caminhou para trás, temendo-o. O Juiz deu mais um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

"_Está com medo?... Pois é pra ficar."_ Não teve tempo de ver o que aconteceu depois, se virou de costas para tentar sair dali e sentiu o contato violento do punho do outro em sua nuca. Desmaiou caindo no chão e não viu quando o Juiz o levou para longe dali.

Acordou sentindo uma dor forte por seu corpo, olhou ao redor devagar, não sabia dizer com exatidão onde estava, mas parecia uma das salas abandonadas do castelo. Tentou se levantar, se apoiando na parede ao seu lado. Confuso, se perguntou como for parar lá. Olhou para baixo, e ficou surpreso ao constatar que estava sem sua armadura e que suas roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns lugares.

O cômodo estava parcialmente escuro, e em um dos cantos, aonde a luz não chegava, ele viu alguém se mover. Automaticamente deu um passo para trás, encontrando somente à parede. Encarou o homem que vinha em sua direção com medo, e afinal, por que ele o tinha "levado" ali?.

"_Acordou finalmente, bela adormecida..._"

Valentine sentiu um calafrio ao ver Radamanthis, pois, pela cara do Juiz, não era nada bom que iria acontecer. Viu ele se aproximar mais e levantar a mão, como se fosse bater nele novamente. Encolheu-se por instinto e fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu o soco que esperava receber. Surpreendeu-se e começou a se debater quando percebeu que o outro o agarrara e que agora o beijava violentamente.

Tentou em vão se soltar, mas é claro que não conseguiu, o Juiz era muito forte, e além de tudo ele estava fraco demais. Quis elevar o cosmo, obrigar o outro a solta-lo, mas também não pôde. O cavaleiro de Wyvern parou de beijá-lo, vendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto da boca de Valentine.

O juiz o olhou com escárnio e mais uma vez deu-lhe um soco na barriga, fazendo Harpy cuspir mais sangue e comprimir o local machucado.

Ainda com um pouco de sangue saindo da boca, ele olhou para Radamanthis com um misto de raiva e confusão e apenas questionou:

"_P-Por quê?_"

O outro pareceu se divertir com a pergunta dele, mas não respondeu. Com um movimento de perna Radamanthis derrubou-o no chão. Encarou o rosto de Valentine e se abaixou no chão. Falou com desprezo:

"_Por que eu quero, e também, você precisa de um castigo, espectro insolente..._"

Enquanto tentava recuar, encolhido, até a parede, viu o juiz ir em direção à porta, quase sentiu alivio, achando que ele iria embora. Mas ele apenas selou a porta com seu cosmo e voltou-se em sua direção.

Harpy tentou falar alguma coisa, abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas não conseguiu articular uma palavra. Levantou-se devagar e foi em direção à porta, ignorando o fato de o Juiz estar bem a sua frente. Radamanthis o segurou pelos ombros e o atirou novamente no chão, sorrindo ao ouvir o outro gemer de dor.

Wyvern foi até onde Valentine caíra e o olhou com raiva, dando um chute em suas costas, gostando de ver a reação do outro a dor. O espectro caído tentou se arrastar para longe dali, não tinha mais forças para se levantar. Viu, com um pouco de desespero, Radamanthis se debruçar sobre si com uma expressão sádica, e tentou esboçar revolta ao sentir suas roupas serem arrancadas de seu corpo com força, ficando mais rasgadas do que estavam antes.

Mais uma vez tentou empurrar o juiz para longe de si.

"_Não! Saia daqui! Me deixa em paz!_"

Radamanthis ignorou-o e passou a 'examinar' seu corpo, com uma expressão de luxuria na face.

"_... Até que você não é de se jogar fora..._"

Deixando de lado os fracos protestos de Valentine, Radamanthis começa a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo, acariciando-o com força, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele pálida. Harpy tentava inutilmente se soltar, com raiva e medo, ignorando o fato de estar debilitado demais para conseguir sequer mover o outro por um centímetro que fosse.

Radamanthis irritou-se com ele e começou a machucá-lo novamente, apertando pescoço com força, vendo com satisfação o outro se contorcer a procura de ar. Soltou-o depois e deu-lhe mais um soco no rosto, fazendo mais sangue escorrer do ferimento aberto ao lado da boca.

O Juiz levantou-se e começou a tirar sua roupa, vendo Valentine se encolher e tentar se arrastar para longe dali, com um olhar desesperado na face, balbuciando coisas sem sentido. Depois de ter tirado toda a roupa agarrou Harpy pela cintura e o virou de bruços no chão, deitando em cima dele, ouvindo o gritar, já um pouco rouco.

"_NÃO! ME SOLTA! NÃO!_"

Radamanthis ri sarcasticamente e tira o cabelo das costas do outro, mordiscando seu pescoço, primeiro devagar, e depois com força, deixando marcas roxas naquela região e ouvindo-o gritar mais alto.

"_Não adianta gritar, aqui ninguém vai te ouvir... Ninguém vai vir te ajudar..."_

Sussurrou no seu ouvido, ouvindo agora, junto aos protestos, barulho de choro.

Valentine já não estava agüentando, se sentia humilhado demais, desprezado demais, machucado, usado. Ainda não entendia por que Radamanthis estava fazendo aquilo consigo. Rezava para ser um sonho ruim, mas sabia que não era, e assim, tentava inutilmente se soltar.

Sentiu o outro levanta-lo pela cintura, colocando-o de quatro. Desesperou-se mais, com as lágrimas já caindo abundantes em seu rosto e tentou se soltar, só conseguindo que o outro apertasse mais as mãos ao seu redor, machucando.

Radamanthis sorriu, sentia prazer em fazer Harpy sofrer daquela forma, sentia prazer em tocar seu corpo magro e agora fraco com brutalidade. Enquanto com uma das mãos segurava firmemente a cintura dele, com a outra passou a dar fortes tapas em suas costas, deixando-as vermelhas e doloridas, ouvindo o outro reclamar da dor.

O Juiz parou de estapeá-lo e guiou sem membro até a entrada do outro. Ao sentir o sexo de Radamanthis encostar em si, Valentine tentou se soltar desesperadamente, soltando um grito alto e cheio de dor ao senti-lo o preencher de uma só vez, seco. Sentia-se rasgar ao meio, a dor parecia que ia matá-lo.

Wyvern sentiu um imenso prazer ao ter-se apertado pelo interior do outro. Ignorando os protestos e a dor que sabia que o outro sentia, começou a estocá-lo, com uma força absurda e de forma rápida, adorando ouvir os gritos de dor de Valentine. Saía quase por inteiro para entrar de uma vez depois, e enquanto movia-se, puxava os cabelos de Harpy, como se estivesse cavalgando-o.

Estocou-o mais um pouco, sabendo que ele não estava sentindo nada além de dor. Gostou disso, desse prazer sádico, com um gemido alto de puro prazer, gozou dentro em seu interior, caindo por cima dele, ofegante.

Ficou por alguns minutos assim, se recuperando. Depois se retirou de dentro de Valentine, se levantou e colocou suas roupas e sua armadura, que havia tirado um pouco antes. Antes de sair de lá foi até onde estava o outro, encolhido, chorando e ainda com medo. Olhou-o com desprezo e disse:

"_Você teve o que mereceu. Nem pense em contar isso a qualquer outra pessoa, e esteja no trabalho amanhã, se não..._"

Não chegou a terminar a frase e levantou-o pelos cabelos, dando outro soco em seu rosto, abrindo um ferimento profundo ao lado da boca, do qual o sangue começou a sair abundante. O largou novamente no chão, vendo que ele já não esboçava nenhuma reação, saiu de perto daquela cena deplorável e abriu a porta, passando por ela e fechando-a.

Valentine não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, sem se mover, olhando para a porta. Levantou-se devagar então, sentindo o corpo inteiro doer horrivelmente. Caminhou lentamente, apoiado na parede, até onde o Juiz havia jogado suas roupas, praticamente destruídas.

Vestiu-as, sentindo o corpo doer a cada movimento. Colocou também a armadura, pois esta ajudava um pouco a esconder os ferimentos. Passou a mão na boca, tentando, pelo menos, limpar um pouco do sangue que ali estava. Colocou o capacete da armadura que felizmente cobria a maior parte de seu rosto. Depois de pronto, saiu daquela sala e foi andando muito devagar até sua casa, não mais se importando que os outros vissem que ele parecia totalmente fraco e ferido. Chegou até a sua casa, tendo demorado muito mais tempo que o normal. Entrou e foi até o banheiro, lutando para não perder a consciência. Olhou-se no espelho, observando sua imagem miserável: Os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto com alguns hematomas e um grande corte ao lado da boca, além da palidez quase mórbida, o corpo estava cheio de ferimentos, hematomas, e ele mal se agüentava em pé.

Foi até o chuveiro, e tomou um banho rápido, querendo tirar todos os rastros que sobraram do ocorrido. Depois de cuidar, precariamente, dos piores ferimentos, passou a mão no rosto e percebeu que algumas lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair.

Naquela noite, não foi até a janela, não olhou a lua, tudo parecia ter perdido o pouco brilho que já tinha, e ele percebeu então que não se importava de morrer, aliás, sentia como se já houvesse morrido. Deitou-se em sua cama, desejando mais uma vez não acordar, não encontrar mais ninguém, e desejando não precisar olhar o rosto da pessoa que fizera _aquilo_ consigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

E no outro dia, apesar do que havia acontecido, Valentine estava lá novamente, mal se agüentando em pé, na frente de Radamanthis, esperando suas próximas ordens. Além de tudo, o corpo inteiro ainda doía, e alguns ferimentos apareciam em seu rosto e braços. Maior do que isso era a humilhação. Os risinhos maliciosos, sarcásticos e desprezíveis do juiz, os quais tinha que ouvir. E claro, Wyvern continuava a dar ordens como um ditador. Varias vezes Harpy sentia vontade de desaparecer dali, de simplesmente fugir e acabar com tudo. E tinha que cumprir as ordens calado, se segurando para não chorar. Tinha medo, medo do juiz, medo de alguém descobrir o que havia acontecido. Seu orgulho fora destruído, e ele temia não agüentar mais.

O dia passou num verdadeiro inferno, literalmente. Valentine chegou em casa e desabou no chão, mal se agüentando em pé. Se forçou a cuidar dos ferimentos, alguns ainda não haviam cicatrizado, como estava fraco em demasia, nem seu cosmo o ajudava a curá-los. De novo não comeu. Já fazia tempos que não se alimentava. Simplesmente não tinha vontade, não tinha por que, não conseguia.

Mesmo não tendo forças, passou umas boas horas vagueando por entre os arredores de sua casa, pensando em muita coisa, mas não se fixando em nada. Pela primeira vez na vida queria alguém para desabafar, mas nunca tivera amigos, e os outros espectros não se aproximavam dele. Conhecido era como anti-social.

Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, deixou as lágrimas doloridas caírem, seus olhos vazios. Voltou a sua casa de madrugada e tentou dormir, pois sabia, não podia se atrasar.

Acordou com um grito mudo, suando frio e chorando abundantemente. Havia revido tudo num pesadelo, e agora estava confuso e desesperado. Nem percebeu que o dia já estava clareando. Levantou-se, cambaleante, e foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho, sem conseguir se reconhecer. Os olhos fundos, sem vida. O rosto e o corpo magros, com os ferimentos espalhados por todo lado. Sentiu uma tontura e teve que se segurar na pia. Um flash rápido passou em sua mente. Uma cena viva do pesadelo real.

Desesperado, insano e com mais medo do que havia estado até então, abriu o armário de medicamentos e logo achou o que queria. Abriu a caixa do sedativo, era o mais forte que tinha, e Valentine estava fora de si. Tirou todas as pílulas dali. Hesitou um pouco, mas mudou de idéia, ao pensar que tudo poderia acontecer novamente. Tomou todas as pílulas, uma a uma. Quando percebeu a caixa inteira havia se esvaziado. O remédio começava a fazer efeito, e sua visão já estava um pouco borrada, os sentidos começavam a falhar. Apoiou-se na parede e escorregou devagar ao chão.

De alguma forma, sentia-se em paz, pois sabia que provavelmente, depois daquilo, não teria que agüentar mais nada. Não teria que ver mais ninguém, não seria humilhado novamente.

Sentiu que perdia a consciência. Deixou a cabeça pender a frente do corpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Radamanthis estava muito irritado. Os espectros estavam treinando para uma possível batalha, mas entre eles faltava alguém, o espectro Valentine de Harpy. Apesar de ser um dos juizes do mundo dos mortos, e de não ser trabalho dele, resolveu procurar Harpy, pois gostaria de "conversar" com ele. Aumentou seu cosmo, procurando sentir o do outro.

Localizou-o fraco, fraco demais, provavelmente na sua residência. Usou seu cosmo novamente para chegar lá o mais rápido possível, estava impaciente.

Não bateu na porta, simplesmente escancarou-a e procurou o espectro pela pequena casa. Encontrou-o sentado no chão, com a cabeça caída para frente, e uma caixa de remédios vazia ao lado. Abaixou-se no chão, e pegou a caixa. Sedativos. Perguntou-se quantos ele teria tomado. Levantou-se e olhou com desprezo para Valentine. Chutou a lateral de seu corpo, tentando acorda-lo. Ao ver que não havia funcionado e sabendo que provavelmente não funcionaria, saiu da casa e retornou ao campo de treinamentos. Chamou um de seus espectros, Sylphid de Basilisc e mandou-o cuidar de Harpy, afinal, Lord Hades não gostaria que um de seus espectros ficasse "doente".

Sylphid usou de sua velocidade para chegar onde Harpy estava. Encontrou-o na mesma posição que Wyvern o havia deixado. Surpreso, ao ver o espectro naquela situação, tentou acorda-lo por algum tempo. Não tendo êxito, colocou-o por cima do ombro e levou-o a enfermaria, deixando-o lá para ser tratado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Três meses depois.

Valentine sentiu a consciência voltando aos poucos. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando saber onde estava. Percebeu, apesar da visão estar meio borrada, que estava na enfermaria do castelo de Hades. Perguntou-se confuso, por que estava lá. Lembrou-se então do que havia feito, ao mesmo tempo em que estava frustrado e com raiva por não ter dado certo, estava "feliz" por estar acordado. Tentou levantar-se, mas descobriu-se ainda fraco, mas bem menos do que antes. Percebeu que nenhum dos ferimentos estava visível, e que apesar da mínima fraqueza, estava mais forte. Perguntou-se quanto tempo havia se passado desde que havia tomado os sedativos.

Ao ver que não havia ninguém por perto, levantou-se devagar, estava com uma túnica branca que ia até os pés. Olhou pelo aposento e viu as roupas que vestira antes. Colocou-as devagar, e se encaminhou para a porta da enfermaria.

Quase caiu para trás ao ver a porta se abrir e entrar por ela Radamanthis. Apesar de estar com medo, e de querer mandá-lo para longe dali, lembrou-se que devia obediência a ele, por isso falou com cuidado e receio.

"_Senhor Radamanthis, o que faz aqui?"_

Harpy viu que sua pergunta não tinha sido bem recebida, afinal o outro não lhe devia explicações sobre nada.

Wyvern ignorou a pergunta e simplesmente disse:

"_Vejo que finalmente acordou, Valentine..."_

"_Por quanto tempo estive desacordado?"_

Radamanthis pareceu considerar se responderia sua pergunta ou não, mas por fim resolveu contar. Falou com descaso e raiva.

"_Três meses, o que pensou que estava fazendo? Lord Hades quase desconfiou de que eu tivesse feito algo!"_

Valentine se surpreendeu, três meses, era bastante tempo, mas ainda preferiria não ter acordado. Deu um passo para trás ao ver o juiz se aproximando. Olhou para o ele com amargura, e deixando de lado o fato de estar sendo insolente disse:

"_Não te interessa, posso ser seu subordinado, mais minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito."_

Viu com medo os olhos do juiz perderem o tom de descaso e se encherem de ódio. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor ao sentir seu braço ser apertado com força.

Radamanthis se aproximou ainda mais dele e falou:

"_Calado, espectro idiota! A partir de quando seus 'assuntos pessoais' interferem nos treinamentos, passa a me dizer respeito sim!"_

Alguns filetes de sangue já começavam a surgir do ferimento provocado pela mão do juiz. Ao ver aquilo, Radamanthis suspirou e se afastou, por mais que fosse divertido, não poderia machucar Harpy por algum tempo. Foi em direção da porta. Antes de sair, se virou e disse:

"_Esteja amanhã no campo de treinamento. Não ouse se atrasar, e não quero nem saber se está fraco ou não."_

Wyvern saiu batendo a porta. Valentine apoiou a mão na parede, pensando no que acontecera. Não sabia o que faria agora, como agiria. Resolveu que primeiro voltaria a sua casa e depois pensaria nisso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Valentine havia recomeçado os treinamentos, ainda muito debilitado e assustado, mas pouco se importava com isso. Pouco se importava com tudo. Quando saíra daquela enfermaria, tomara uma decisão. Iria mudar. Não importaria o quanto doesse, não importaria. Passou a se portar diferente. Mesmo que estivesse desencorajado, debilitado, não demonstraria fraqueza a ninguém. Nunca mais. Não por orgulho mas por autodefesa.

Estava sentado numa velha cadeira de madeira em sua casa. Olhava pela janela e para dentro da casa, mais uma vez gostaria que houvesse alguém ali. Estava sozinho. Não que fizesse muita diferença, pois quase sempre foi só.

Morara com seus pais, numa vilazinha no interior de seu país, Chipre. Sempre fora uma criança reservada, mas pelo que se lembrava, tivera alguns amigos. Aos seus seis anos, uma epidemia chegara ao vilarejo, e destruíra tudo. Ele ficara muito doente, e seus pais, antes de morrer, pediram à Hades para poupá-lo. Revoltado e doente foi "acolhido" entre os espectros. Passara a treinar, treinar muito, mas nunca deixara ninguém se aproximar. Aos poucos, os outros foram parando de "falar" com ele, até que ninguém mais chegava perto, até que ninguém mais se importava. Cresceu assim, sem ninguém, a vida voltada inteiramente ao maldito treinamento e a revolta ainda sentida. Quando se sagrou espectro, passou a servir à Radamanthis, e nunca fora bem tratado por ele. No inicio, até o admirava pelo seu poder e força, mas com o tempo passou a não gostar dele, a odiá-lo. E tudo se seguia ao que era hoje.

Harpy sabia que poderia procurar alguém, tentar conversar. Mas tinha receio. Além de ser muito orgulhoso, não conseguia confiar nos outros.

Parou de pensar nisso quando notou que estava prestes a chorar. Droga, não ia chorar, não ia!

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e se levantou. Enquanto ia para seu quarto pensou. Pelo menos as coisas já pareciam menos ruins do que antes. Não estavam boas, apenas um pouco melhores. Radamanthis passara a tratá-lo com indiferença, não fosse um comentário maldoso aqui e outro ali, mas dava para agüentar, sabia que duraria pouco tempo, até a poeira baixar, mas por enquanto a situação continuava estável. Pensando bem, não havia mudado muita coisa, não havia mudado praticamente nada, mas desde que decidira não mais fraquejar, estava alheio a isso.

----

Fim... Por enquanto... Quem sabe talvez um dia eu resolva continuar?


	2. Chapter 2

Passaram-se seis meses desde que Valentine acordou na enfermaria. Ele estava, podemos dizer um pouco menos pessimista. Claro, ele ainda estava confuso e triste. Ainda tinha vontade de desistir. Mas não demonstrava. Nesse meio-ano, ele conseguiu reconstruir a mascara que sempre usou. Não demonstrava quase nenhum sentimento, e quando demonstrava, era ainda de forma contida.

Passara há agir um pouco diferente. Um sorriso falso e debochado estava sempre em seu rosto e ele passara a falar mais. Não que falasse realmente, ele apenas respondia quando se dirigiam á ele, comportando-se de forma estranha a todos, até para ele mesmo. Mas não ligava. Bastava para ele que ninguém visse. O olhar turvo, vazio, ainda sem esperanças. Que ninguém percebesse. As frases com um duplo sentido, sempre escondido, nas entrelinhas, quase imperceptíveis que ele falava às vezes. Que ninguém notasse. O andar um tanto cauteloso, os olhares furtivos para os lados, o medo de ter alguém o observando, às vezes. Pois podia jurar que alguém o seguia, sentia a presença, mas não conseguia distingui-la.

Tratava o juiz de maneira diferente. Agia como se ainda admirasse-o, quando na verdade tinha nojo dele. Mudara completamente. Por fora. No intimo, ainda tinha medo, ainda tinha muito ódio, amargura e tristeza. Por tudo.

Treinava arduamente, e o corpo antes fraco, agora estava mais forte. Mas ainda assim esguio e ágil. Alimentava-se, pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. Como faria alguém que tivesse algo para o que viver.

Não que tivesse um motivo, algo bom pelo que viver. Mas não queria ser fraco. Nunca mais. Não deixaria ninguém chegar perto demais. Embora tratasse o juiz "respeitosamente", sabia que se ele tentasse algo, dessa vez teria forças para se defender. Não que sua força se igualasse á do juiz, mas seria o suficiente para pelo menos fugir.

Agia de forma covarde e falsa, ele bem sabia. Mas preferia assim, nunca próximo demais, nunca exposto, fraco demais.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais um dia se iniciara, e Valentine estava treinando sozinho, num terreno arenoso perto dos campos de treinamento. Socava uma grande pedra e aperfeiçoava seus golpes. Parou de súbito quando sentiu as mãos doerem, percebeu que estivera tão determinado, que apesar de controlar seu cosmo, socara a pedra com força demais, e seus punhos estavam sangrando. Sabia que não podia ignorar os ferimentos, mas queria continuar treinando mais um pouco. Tirou a regata cinza que usava e rasgou-a em algumas tiras, enfaixando suas mãos. Continuou socando a pedra, tentando se concentrar para dessa vez não se machucar.

Ficou mais algum tempo treinando, e quando estava voltando para casa sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si. Tinha a impressão de que conhecia aquele cosmo, e por isso ficou apreensivo. Virou-se rapidamente, mas não havia ninguém. Suspirou, cansado e se pôs a caminhar para casa, devia estar apenas imaginando coisas.

Radamanthis deu um risinho baixo de escárnio ao ver Harpy ir embora. Por pouco ele não o vira ali. Estava seguindo o rapaz por diversão. Às vezes não camuflava todo seu cosmo, era o bastante para que o outro percebesse alguém ali, mas era pouco o suficiente para Valentine não poder distinguir quem era. O juiz não sabia dizer por que gostava tanto de atormentá-lo, afinal ele nunca fizera nada de mal para si. Mas não se importava. Radamanthis apenas queria vê-lo chorar, se contorcer, com medo. Adorava aquela sensação, de ter poder sobre as pessoas, de poder fazê-las sofrer. Ver a expressão de tristeza, as lágrimas, a confusão, o desespero, era o melhor de tudo.

Valentine entra em sua casa e se deixa cair em uma cadeira, lembrando. A sensação que tivera quando sentiu aquele cosmo... Forçou a memória, e alguns flashes rápidos apareceram. As surras que Radamanthis dera nele. Quando sentia o cosmo do juiz elevado, ou mesmo camuflado, sempre sentia aquilo. Aquela espécie de arrepio, que subia da base da coluna até nuca, uma sensação ruim, de frio. Arregalou os olhos, mas por quê? Por que o juiz estava seguindo-o? Afinal, Wyvern era um dos três grandes juízes do mundo dos mortos, para que seguiria um simples espectro? Não tinha explicação, pensou, mas mais flashes passaram. Cenas de quase um ano atrás, no dia em que se perdera no castelo. Podia ser isso, será que o juiz queria... Queria-o novamente? Sentiu o peito doer e se levantou, as mãos começando a tremer.

Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto na pia tentando se acalmar. Depois algum tempo se acalmou, suspirou e olhou a sua volta, vendo sua imagem refletida no espelho. Os cabelos rosa escuro, quase vermelhos meio caindo pelos ombros e meio espetados para cima como sempre. O rosto anguloso e pálido um pouco molhado pela água, os olhos verdes um tanto quanto escurecidos, talvez pelo medo e a adrenalina. E aquilo. Fazia tempo que não reparava naquela pequena cicatriz. Era quase invisível. Quase. Passou levemente os dedos sobre ela, era fina, ao lado da boca. Parecendo um rasgo que foi costurado, pensou. Não deixava de ser. A cicatriz tinha mais ou menos uns nove meses. Apoiou as mãos na pia e abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no vidro frio do espelho, tentando não pensar em nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A vida não melhorara para ele, continuava não tendo amigos, continuava fingindo como sempre fingira, e, apesar de estar treinando, e, supostamente ficando forte, se sentia fraco. Covarde demais, e isso começava a incomodá-lo. Mas uma coisa o incomodava mais. O fato de o Juiz estar seguindo-o às vezes. Percebia que apesar de camuflado, conseguia sentir o cosmo do outro, e no mínimo, ele queria que Valentine sentisse. Mas Harpy não falava. Não dava a entender que sabia de alguma coisa. Deixava as coisas no ar, queria ver até onde aquilo iria chegar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Levantara cedo aquele dia, pois gostaria de, antes do treino, arrumar a pequena casa onde vivia. Mexendo nas gavetas antigas, há muito intocadas, achou um caderno velho, sentindo um reconhecimento familiar. Abriu o caderno, que tinha a capa de um azul um pouco apagado, e começou a virar a folha, vendo os rabiscos que costumava fazer a anos atrás. Olhou o relógio na parede. Ainda havia tempo. Sentou-se no chão, pegando um lápis que estava jogado sem motivo num canto do aposento e começou a rabiscar. Riscos formaram-se, sem assumir forma definida. Depois de alguns minutos descansou o lápis sobre o papel, vendo o que desenhara. As linhas mostravam uma tormenta, uma tempestade, um desenho em preto e branco de uma chuva forte. E um sombra ao fundo da imagem. O rosto de Valentine assumiu uma expressão de surpresa ao reconhecer a única coisa definida na imagem. O vulto desenhado, carregava algo nas mãos. Uma corrente que se lembrava ser prateada, com certeza um pouco escura, e pendendo no fim dela um pequeno pingente de um metal azulado, em forma de lágrima. Largou o caderno no chão e correu para o armário.

Depois de revirar muitas coisas, achou o que procurava. A corrente. A única coisa que sobrara de sua infância. Não fazia idéia de como aquilo havia resistido ao tempo, não se lembrava muito bem por que a tinha guardado. Mas uma estranha sensação de conforto o invadiu, um sentimento que há muito ele não se lembrava. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Talvez o primeiro verdadeiro em muitos anos. Colocou o colar no pescoço olhando-o. Lembrando-se. Colocou uma camisa negra por cima, de gola alta e mangas compridas. Estava frio. Colocou a calça de treinamento e saiu de casa, a mão na base do pescoço sentindo o pequeno relevo formado pelo pingente.

Ao chegar ao campo de treinamento respirou fundo, reassumindo a máscara de sempre, com o sorriso sarcástico, "re-incorporando" aquilo que fingia ser. Olhou ao redor, observando os espectros. Treinando sozinhos os em pares. Observando atentamente, viu aliviado que o Juiz não se encontrava ali por enquanto. Viu então uma figura que imaginava conhecer. Sylphid. Soubera que fora ele, por ordens de Radamanthis, que o levara a enfermaria. Andou devagar na direção dele.

"_Basilisc, gostaria de treinar comigo?" _

O espectro olhou-o com surpresa, afinal, aquele era Harpy, o sozinho, que não queria companhia. Não sabia o que motivara o outro a "pedir" aquilo, mas aceitaria, até por que treinar com outra pessoa era melhor. Sylphid acenou com a cabeça concordando e se pôs em posição de luta.

Valentine sorriu sarcástico, isso será divertido, pensou. Começou a atacar, vendo o outro se esquivar rápido como era de seu feitio. Realmente iria se um bom treinamento.

Os dois tanto atacavam quanto defendiam, um com agilidade e o outro com leveza. Lutavam sem usar os cosmos, pois os treinamentos corpo-a-corpo eram mais seguros. De vez em quando se acertavam alguns golpes, mas não se deixavam abater e continuavam a luta. Mais ou menos uma hora depois, num lastimável estado, os dois deram a luta como empatada. Ambos tinham alguns rasgos na roupa, estavam cansados, e estavam sentados no chão, ofegantes.

Sylphid observou Valentine, reparando que como a camisa negra do outro havia rasgado próxima ao pescoço devido aos ataques, o tecido deixava ver uma corrente fina e resistente. Ficou curioso sobre o que era, mas não perguntou nada. Valentine levantou-se e limpou um pouco da poeira que estava em suas roupas. Estendeu a mão ao outro espectro, o puxando para cima e ajudando a levantar. Sem mais uma palavra deu um breve aceno ao outro e saiu caminhando. Basilisc balançou a cabeça, aquele ali não tinha jeito mesmo, pensou, indo treinar sozinho novamente.

Valentine estava no mesmo lugar dos outros dias, na grande pedra que era próxima aos campos. Depois de guardar seu pingente num bolso da calça, começou a treinar. Enquanto socava a pedra perguntava-se o motivo de ter feito o que fez. Não costumava, mesmo agora, se aproximar muito das pessoas, e quando viu lá estava ele, treinando com outro espectro. Decidiu não fazer mais isso, tinha abaixado a guarda e isso não poderia mais acontecer. Lembrou-se do gesto que fizera ao fim da luta. Ajudando o outro a levantar-se. Por que fizera aquilo? Não tinha idéia. Agira por instinto, se deixando levar pelo clima "descontraído" do treino. Seus pensamentos pararam e os músculos enrijeceram quando Harpy notou uma presença atrás de si. E, dessa vez, a pessoa não fazia nada para esconder que estava ali.

O rosto e o corpo rudes, os olhos frios e cruéis. Estava recoberto por uma armadura negra. Um dos espectros mais fortes de Lord Hades. Radamanthis. Valentine já sabia, antes mesmo de se virar, que era o Juiz. E, claro, o medo se fez presente, como sempre. E, como sempre também, Harpy fingiu. Curvou o corpo numa reverencia a seu superior e depois se endireitou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico na face. Esperando o que Wyvern iria fazer.

De repente se viu prensado a grande pedra pelo corpo do outro que o olhava, malicioso. Tinha seus braços segurados para cima, presos por uma das mãos do juiz, enquanto a outra mão estava apoiada na pedra. Valentine olhou para baixo, vendo o joelho do outro, insinuando algo, no meio de suas pernas. Viu que o juiz planejava aproximara-se mais.

"_Pare! Solte-me!"_

Radamanthis olhou para ele com uma cara divertida e irônica.

"_Ora, ora... resolveu rebelar-se agora? Já faz algum tempo não?"_

Valentine aumentou seu cosmo, tentando soltar-se. Como o juiz não esperava que ele fizesse isso, conseguiu se esquivar, com movimentos leves. Acho que havia conseguido fugir. Mas sentiu alguém segurando sua perna e caiu de borco no chão. Conseguiu se virar e saiu rastejando de costas, vendo Radamanthis aproximar-se.

"_Me deixe em paz..."_

Já estava tremendo, nem tanto pelo frio, mas mais pelo medo que fosse tudo se repetir. Foi quando sentiu outro cosmo se aproximando. Radamanthis sentiu também e desapareceu dali num piscar de olhos. Valentine, que estivera tentando se levantar, ao ver o outro finalmente ir embora, se deixou cair no chão, de olhos fechados. Ouviu passos rápidos se aproximando e alguém parado de pé ao seu lado. Não ligou. Apenas naquele momento, não importava que outra pessoa o estivesse vendo naquele estado.

Sentiu algo molhado cair eu seu rosto e seu corpo, e percebeu que começara a chover. Ouviu a pessoa que havia se aproximado ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e tocar seu braço. Imediatamente abriu os olhos e se esquivou. A expressão de medo desaparecendo e dando lugar a uma de surpresa, quando reconheceu quem estava ali. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi à voz do outro que ouviu primeiro.

"_O que diabos aconteceu Harpy?"_

Valentine, sentado no chão, ainda numa posição defensiva, relaxou e balançou a cabeça. Negando que houvesse acontecido algo. O outro ficou em silêncio. Os dois apenas sentindo a chuva cada vez mais forte caindo sobre eles. Valentine olhou para suas pernas, reparando que o bolso da calça havia rasgado. Sentiu uma angustia grande. Onde estava, onde? Não podia perder aquilo. Pôs-se de joelhos no chão, tateando a procura da corrente. Encontrou-a, havia caído a apenas alguns centímetros. Colocou-a em volta do pescoço e o olhou para cima. Vendo que o outro havia se levantado e estendido à mão para ele, num gesto idêntico ao que ele fizera antes. Valentine sorriu irônico e aceitou a ajuda. Levantou-se e falou, sério.

"_O que veio fazer aqui Sylphid?"_

Basilisc olhou-o com uma mal-disfarçada expressão de preocupação.

"_Senti seu cosmos se elevando, como se você estivesse sendo atacado. Então vir ver o que havia acontecido."_

Valentine, ficou sem jeito e corou um pouco, o que não foi percebido, já que a chuva grudara seus cabelos no rosto.

"_Não aconteceu nada de preocupante... eu apenas me distrai enquanto treinava... só isso"_

Sylphid arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente, sabia que não era verdade, mas não insistiria.

"_Hum... ok..."_

'Então o que você estava fazendo atirado ao chão?', Completou em pensamento.

Observou o outro, vendo que seus pulsos estavam vermelhos, como se tivessem sido pressionados com muita força e que o outro apesar de não demonstrar estava prestes a desabar. A roupa de ambos havia colado ao corpo por causa da chuva, mas eles não se importavam. Valentine olhava para o chão e Sylphid para o céu. A chuva parou alguns minutos depois.

Harpy olhou o outro pelo canto do olho, se virou de costas e começou a andar. E Basilisc podia jurar que ouviu um quase imperceptível sussurro.

"_Obrigado..."_

Ficou ali, parado em meio ao campo deserto, vendo o outro se afastando. Lembrou-se da corrente que o vira usando na luta e do jeito transtornado do outro ao pensar que a perdera. Perguntou-se por que. Mas virou-se e saiu dali também. Afinal, aquilo não era problema seu e Valentine não parecia querer falar nada.

Radamanthis observou tudo de longe. Fugira, sim. Não que tivesse 'medo' do espectro ou algo assim, afinal o outro também era seu subordinado. Saíra de lá por que não queria ser descoberto e também por que estava curioso. Afinal, Harpy, nunca antes se aproximara de outro espectro, e isso fora bom para seus planos. E agora estava conversando com o outro. Apertou os olhos, com raiva. Não que fizesse alguma diferença para ele. Mas se Valentine estivesse completamente sozinho, temeria mais. Se desesperaria mais. Por não ter em quem se apoiar. Mas talvez... Talvez isso não fosse uma desvantagem. Pensou o juiz com um sorriso e um brilho cruéis no rosto.

------

_Ok, ok... Agora é definitivo, eu vou **tentar** continuar essa fic, então espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que comentem... Afinal, isso sempre ajuda..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3**

Valentine havia voltado tarde para casa. Depois a cena perto do campo de treinamento, ficara perambulando pelos arredores, observando as coisas e pensando em nada. Ao chegar em casa, foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho, querendo se livrar de qualquer coisa que lembrasse o que quase acontecera. Depois de tudo colocou uma túnica cinza que ia até os joelhos e calças negras de algodão. Olhos para seus braços, percebendo que seus pulsos, onde o outro havia segurado-o, estavam vermelhos, arroxeando-se. Lembrou-se de Sylphid e se perguntou por que o Juiz fora embora ao sentir a presença dele. Não achou nenhuma resposta convincente, e desistiu de pensar. Deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu as poucas horas que ainda restavam.

Alguns dias se passaram. Dias que até não foram ruins na opinião de Harpy. As vezes ele treinava com Sylphid, mas não falava mais do que o necessário. Sentia que começava a se aproximar do outro espectro, e não queria isso. Caminhava por muitas horas sem rumo, tentando não pensar em nada. No tempo que sobrava, tentava rabiscar algumas coisas no antigo caderno. Apesar de querer se afastar, notara que cada vez mais se preocupava com basilisc. Não demonstrava, começara a sentir simpatia por ele. Claro, tanto Sylphid, como os outros espectros, estranhavam o fato de às vezes Valentine querer companhia. Ele próprio também achava isso, mas não conseguia parar de querer a companhia do outro às vezes.

Mas o que deixava Valentine curioso, e desconfiado, era o fato de o Juiz andar quieto, quieto demais, e com uma expressão de quem sabe de mais, de quem planeja algo. Tentava deixar isso de lado, afinal, podia ser só coisa de sua cabeça, e ele queria crer que realmente era.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harpy acordou um pouco antes do amanhecer. O dia estava nublado. Completamente cinzento e ameaçando chuva, alem de estar frio também. O tempo tinha estado assim desde algumas semanas. Colocou uma roupa de treino e antes de sair de casa, tocou a corrente, que estava dentro da gola da camisa. Sempre andava com ela, aonde quer que fosse. Dava uma sensação de paz. Naquele dia não treinou com Sylphid, queria ficar sozinho. Treinava no lugar de sempre, perto da grande pedra que havia próxima aos campos de treinamento. Sentiu um cosmo se aproximar e ficou na defensiva, acalmando-se quando viu que era só um espectro. Ouviu-o, queria que fosse entregar uma mensagem para Radamanthis. Concordou em fazer isso. Ao ver o espectro se afastar, permitiu-se uma expressão de receio. Droga. Nos últimos dias havia conseguido evita-lo, ao menos um pouco.

Procurou pelo cosmo dele, sentindo-o dentro do castelo de Lord Hades. Seguiu devagar para lá, não tinha pressa nenhuma de encontrar-se com Wyvern. Chegou ao castelo pouco tempo depois, encontrou o Juiz passando ordens a outro espectro, despachando-o logo depois. Valentine sentiu que o outro o olhava de cima a baixo e tentou não demonstrar nenhuma reação. Radamanthis se aproximou e num tom nem um pouco respeitoso dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

"_O que você quer Harpy?_"

Valentine, sem olhá-lo, entregou um papel com a mensagem. Não esperou a resposta e deu as costas ao outro, encaminhando-se para a saída do castelo. Sabia que sua atitude fora desrespeitosa, e que devia respeito ao Juiz, então achou estranho que este não tivesse ido atrás de si para surrá-lo ao menos. Passava por um corredor, de cabeça baixa quando sentiu que bateu em algo e caiu no chão. Olhou para cima, confuso, e viu a pessoa que menos queria ver, com um sorriso desprezível na face. Perguntou-se como não havia sentido a presença dele. Sentiu-se puxado para cima e se viu de pé, na frente do outro. Radamanthis olhou-o e com ironia falou.

"_Por acaso eu o dispensei, Valentine?_"

Harpy, por instinto, deu dois passos para trás, mas não conseguiu fugir. Viu-se empurrado para um aposento vazio do castelo. Radamanthis abriu a porta com um estrondo, e "jogou-o" lá. Usou seu cosmo na porta e trancou-a. Aproximou-se com passos leves e lentos do espectro que já se levantava. Valentine, após conseguir se colocar de pé, observou o Juiz, que estava a sua frente, com uma fingida expressão de indiferença, desmentida por seu olhar amedrontado.

"_O-o que você quer?_"

Perguntou, embora achasse que já sabia a resposta. Radamanthis olhou-o com uma expressão de divertimento e falou, maldosamente:

"_Não se faça de inocente..."_

O Juiz deu mais alguns passos em direção do outro, ficando muito próximo dele. Próximo demais na opinião de Valentine. Nem bem teve tempo de articular esse pensamente, se sentiu puxado para frente, tendo sua boca tomada num beijo brutal e violento. Tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu e foi repreendido. O outro mordera seu lábio inferior com força, e escorria sangue dali. Wyvern parou o beijo ao sentir o gosto metálico do sangue e olhou nos olhos do outro com uma expressão satisfeita. Viu-o dar alguns passou para trás, cambalear, e conseguir se segurar na parede.

Sem que Valentine percebesse como, sentiu seus pulsos serem segurados acima de sua cabeça pela mão direita do juiz. Tentou se soltar, em vão. Tentou chuta-lo e acertou suas costelas. Radamanthis não demonstrou nada. Apenas ficou segurando-o com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra, se dirigia ao seu pescoço. Harpy se sentiu sufocar. A mão do outro apertava seu pescoço, deixando-o sem ar. Valentine olhou para ele, os olhos confusos numa misturo de medo e ódio, e falou, com a voz fraca:

"_... Solte! Me solte!"_

Radamanthis só fez rir da "ameaça" do outro, e soltou seu pescoço. Acertou-lhe um chute nas costelas do outro, bem onde o espectro havia atingido-o antes. Mas com uma diferença. Enquanto ele próprio não se moveu, Valentine caiu no chão, as mãos abraçando o corpo, o sangue ainda escorrendo dos lábios. Harpy se levantou e tentou elevar seu cosmo, querendo acertar o Juiz. Não conseguiu. Era tremendamente fraco em comparação ao outro. Recebeu em troca um potente soco ao lado da boca, o que, claro, causou muita dor, e fez com que ele cuspisse sangue. Caiu no chão novamente, mas foi levantado pela roupa recebendo uma serie de golpes rápidos e fortes do juiz, que estava com o cosmo elevado.

Bateu com as costas na parede e escorregou novamente ao chão. A roupa começava a rasgar em vários lugares, e alguns cortes e hematomas se faziam ver. Sentiu que o outro se abaixava ao seu lado, Radamanthis ainda trajava sua sapuris, mas Valentine estava apenas com a roupa do treinamento. O juiz tirou a armadura devagar e depositou-a no chão, um pouco longe. Voltou-se para o espectro, que havia se encolhido e abraçado os joelhos, podia sentir em seu cosmo, fraco, medo, ódio e confusão. Sorriu, deliciado por causar dor ao outro. Puxou-o pelo pescoço para perto de si e encarou-o. Viu a cicatriz pequena ao lado da boca dele, e lembrou-se que ele próprio a fizera.

"_Então você tem uma marca minha em seu rosto... interessante..."_

Sorriu sadicamente e teve uma idéia. Levantou-se e mexeu em umas gavetas que havia numa cômoda, do outro lado do aposento. Achou o que queria e observou. A lâmina era pequena, mas estava bastante afiada. Virou-se de novo para Valentine, Mostrando o punhal.

Harpy arregalou os olhos, sem corpo tremia, e por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguia se mover, seu corpo não obedecia. Viu o outro vir em sua direção e abaixar-se ao seu lado. Teve o rosto levantado pelo queixo, a lâmina fria encostando ali. Sentiu que ele virava o punhal, de forma que a parte cortante fosse a que segurava seu rosto. Radamanthis deslizou a lâmina pelo queixo do outro, cortando levemente a pele sensível. Ouviu um gemido de dor e sentiu que o outro começava a esboçar reações novamente, e tentava se afastar. Sorriu e pressionou o punhal com mais força, o sangue começou a pingar, caindo na roupa dele.

Num movimento rápido, abaixou a lâmina e cortou a camisa dele, rasgando-a. O pano ficou pendurado nos ombros de Valentine que ainda tentava se obrigar a fugir dali. Seu corpo estava tremendo, com medo. Encolheu-se perante ao olhar do juiz, e tentou se afastar, arrastando-se para trás. Sentiu a lâmina encostar no seu pescoço e parou, vendo o olhar ameaçador do outro. O juiz passou a lâmina devagar, apenas arranhando a pele. Levantou-se, largando o punhal no chão e começando a tirar suas roupas.

Valentine aproveitou-se de seu descuido e levantou-se devagar, sem fazer barulho, pegando o punhal. Atirou-se em direção ao outro, que percebeu sua aproximação e virou-se, mesmo assim não conseguindo escapar e sendo acertado no ombro pela lâmina. Radamanthis teve seu olhar foi tomado pela cólera e ele avançou para cima do espectro, jogando-o ao chão, fazendo a arma cair com um som alto no chão. Virou Harpy de bruços e sentou-se em cima de suas pernas. Tirou o pano que ainda cobria as costas do outro e tirou-lhe a camisa rasgada. Sentiu o outro se remexendo embaixo de si, tentando escapar. Sorriu com desdém e passou o punhal pelas costas dele, fazendo pequenos cortes, ouvindo os gemidos de dor cada vez mais altos. Fez um corte profundo, abaixo do ombro direito, do qual o liquido vermelho começou a sair na hora, devagar, mas abundante.

Harpy soltou um profundo lamento de dor, e tentou sair dali. Estremeceu ao sentir a língua do outro lambendo o sangue que escorria. Mas não conseguia se levantar. Por mais que tentasse.

"_Me solta! Por favor... me solta! Para!"_

Ao sentir o outro se levantar, quase sentiu alivio. Não durou. Sentiu o resto de suas roupas sendo arrancadas de seu corpo com brutalidade e foi virado para cima, as costas ardendo ao contato com o chão. Viu que o juiz havia tirado completamente as próprias roupas, e se abaixava na direção dele, insinuando-se no meio de suas pernas. Tentou fecha-las e empurrou-o para longe com as mãos. Recebeu um soco na boca do estomago, que o fez ficar sem ar. Sentiu suas pernas serem levantadas e enganchadas nos ombros do outro, mas não pode fazer nada, sabia que não adiantaria. E mesmo assim ainda tentava debilmente se soltar, sabendo ser inútil.

Olhou para os olhos do juiz, vendo neles uma expressão louca, sádica, de alguém que sentia enorme prazer na dor alheia. Continuou tentando empurra-lo, sendo impedido por uma mão que segurou seus pulsos e prendeu-os ao chão. Sentiu-se ser invadido de uma vez só, e gritou alto, um grito de raiva, mas principalmente de dor. Viu que o outro sorrira ao ver seu desespero e começara a se movimentar dentro de si, com muita força e numa velocidade brutal. Valentine continuava gritando de dor, as lágrimas caindo abundantes por seu rosto, o corpo coberto por inúmeros hematomas e ferimentos, sendo que vários sangravam. Sentia muita dor, não sabia como não havia perdido os sentidos ainda.

Continuou sendo violentado, sem nada poder fazer para parar isso, nada. Não percebeu quando parou de gritar e finalmente, simplesmente desmaiou. Seu corpo continuou sendo usado pelo Juiz, que pouco se importava se o outro havia desmaiado ou não.

Algum tempo depois Valentine acordou, achando-se sozinho, atirado ao chão, o corpo muito machucado e doendo muito. Arrastou-se devagar até uma parede e apoiou-se nela. Ficou um bom tempo parado ali, economizando força suficiente para poder levantar. Quando o conseguiu, caminhou devagar até onde estavam o que restara de suas roupas. Colocou a calça com dificuldade, e deixou a camisa de lado, não iria adiantar. Olhou pelo aposento, vendo o seu sangue espalhado em alguns lugares, e no chão, esquecido, o punhal. Caminhou devagar até ele. Sabia o que faria agora. Poria fim naquilo tudo. De uma vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sylphid andava com passos rápidos para o castelo de Hades, havia sentido uma oscilação no cosmo de Valentine, e estava preocupado, pois conseguia senti-lo muito fraco. Em algum lugar lá dentro. Ele realmente se preocupava com o espectro de Harpy. Apesar do outro sempre ser frio e sério, sabia que tinha seus motivos, e não se importava com isso, pois de alguma forma, achava que o outro fingia.

Andou por alguns minutos pelo castelo, e num dos andares mais vazios, conseguiu sentir o cosmo de Valentine, extremamente fraco, e, ele agora podia senti-lo muito diferente, parecia à beira de um colapso. Chegou finalmente a frente de uma porta escura, de madeira. Não se ouvia som algum de lá de dentro, mas conseguia sentir a presença do outro lá dentro. Prevendo que algo ruim estava para acontecer, abriu a porta com um estrondo. Olhou pelo quarto, abismado com o que via. Sangue manchando o chão e algumas partes da parede, sinais de luta e de... Corou quando completou o pensamento, mas afastou aquilo da cabeça. Olhou mais atentamente pelo aposento, vendo, que num dos cantos mais escuros, parecia haver alguém.

Aproximou-se em passos lentos, olhando fixamente a pessoa a sua frente. Não sabia se estava mais surpreso ou com medo, o que acontecera? O que diabos acontecera ali? Por que Valentine estava ali, desmaiado, o corpo todo ferido, vestindo apenas uma calça rasgada? Avançou rapidamente na direção do outro, vendo que em seus pulsos havia grandes ferimentos, roxos, e que sangravam. E que ao lado dele havia um pequeno punhal. Olhou ao redor, procurando algo, e achou um pano no chão, que descobriu ser a camisa do outro. Rasgou-a em tiras e enfaixou os pulsos dele.

Valentine estava extremamente pálido, percebia-se que havia perdido bastante sangue. Puxou-o pra frente, para onde havia mais luz e observou cuidadosamente o corpo dele. Havia inúmeros cortes e hematomas, olhou a suas costas, vendo que ali os ferimentos eram bem piores, e que havia um corte horrível na altura do ombro direito. Pegou mais um pedaço que restara da camisa e pressionou-o contra o corte. Perguntou-se quanto tempo havia se passado desde que o corte havia sido feito. Ou melhor, quem o havia feito? Balançou a cabeça, agora não era hora para perguntas. Pegou o outro nos braços e retirou-se dali, o mais rápido que podia.

Foi para a pequena casa que o espectro tinha nos arredores dos campos de treinamento e colocou-o lá. Procurou pela casa inteira algo para cuidar dos ferimentos dele, e assim que achou ficou a cuidar dele ali, esquecendo-se dos treinamentos e de tudo o mais.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Valentine sentiu, confusamente, a consciência voltando. Olhou para os lados, reconhecendo sua casa. Seu quarto. Sua cama. Sylphid dormindo sentado. Ele mesmo. Espere ai, Sylphid? Sentou-se de um pulo na cama. Sentindo o corpo doer horrivelmente. Com isso, suas memórias voltaram em dolorosos flashes. De novo. Acontecera de novo. E de novo ele ainda estava ali. Em seu desespero, começou a gritar. Os olhos arregalados. Queria fazer a dor parar. Queria fazer tudo aquilo parar. Sentia-se sujo, irremediavelmente sujo. Seus gritos acabaram acordando Sylphid, que havia cochilado em uma cadeira de madeira enquanto cuidava dele.

Sylphid acordou de sobressalto, e vendo o outro acordado, sentiu-se feliz. Esse sentimento mudando drasticamente quando viu o estado em que o outro estava. Tentou segura-lo pelos ombros. Acalma-lo. Faze-lo prestar atenção em si. Contudo só conseguiu que o outro se esquivasse dele assim que fora tocado. Basilisc viu-o olhar para si com os olhos confusos e cheios de medo, de desespero, de dor, e gritando, a voz fraca e rouca.

"_NÃO ME TOQUE! NÃO SE APROXIME! POR QUÊ? POR QUE ME ACORDOU? POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXOU MORRER? POR QUÊ? Por quê?..."_

O tom de Valentine foi abaixando, ao mesmo tempo em que os soluços começaram a irromper e as lágrimas a caírem. Novamente segurou-o pelos ombros, não deixando que ele se soltasse. Enquanto ele ainda tentava se esquivar, Sylphid começou a falar com ele, palavras baixas e 'calmantes', que foram pouco a pouco fazendo o outro se aquietar, sereno, mas ainda chorando, ainda com medo. Olhou em seus olhos, e falou calmamente.

"_Esta tudo bem... agora está tudo bem, não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo..."_

Harpy observou-o com o olhar confuso e falou, inquieto.

"_P-por que eu estou aqui? Por que você está aqui?"_

"_Você passou dois dias dormindo, estava com o corpo muito fraco e ferido quando eu o encontrei."_

Valentine olhou para si mesmo, vendo que estava com uma túnica comprida, sue corpo estava enfaixado no dorso e nos braços, e que, obviamente, seu corpo fora limpo. Corou a esse pensamento. Pensou no que o outro dissera. Ainda estava bravo e frustrado por não ter conseguido sair daquele pesadelo, mas tinha um pequeno sentimento bom crescendo devagar, ao ver que Sylphid se preocupava com ele. Tentou sentar-se na cama. O corpo doía ao menor movimento. Agradeceu, sussurrando quando o outro o ajudou a sentar-se, não conseguindo evitar sentir certo receito ao sentir o toque dele.

"_Por que você está me ajudando?"_

Sylphid olhou para ele como se achasse a pergunta ridícula. Ele é quem deveria estar fazendo perguntas. Sobre o que afinal havia acontecido com Harpy, resolveu perguntar naquele momento, mas sem insistir muito. Suspirou e falou, de forma doce.

"_Oras, estou lhe ajudando por que me importo contigo, por que me preocupo e... Por favor, me responda o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso contigo?"_

Valentine encarou-o, o olhar pedindo para que ele não tivesse feito àquela pergunta. Era humilhação demais, era dolorido demais. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as forças faltaram e ele caiu inconsciente de novo.

Sylphid viu que não deveria ter feito àquela pergunta e amparou o outro, para que não batesse com as costas contra a parede. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, e mexendo nas coisas do outro, resolveu fazer alguma coisa para ele comer quando acordasse novamente. Estava muito preocupado com ele. Com seu amigo. Muitas duvidas enchiam sua cabeça, mas ele só tinha uma certeza, queria ver o outro feliz, ou pelo menos livre de todo aquele pesadelo no qual ele parecia submerso. Não sabia quando nascera esse sentimento de preocupação pelo outro espectro, não sabia por que resolvera estar ao seu lado. Mas sabia, agora, que não podia mais deixa-lo. Sabia que tanto ele mesmo quanto Valentine precisavam de alguém para se apoiar. Basilisc, não tinha muitos problemas, mas também não tinha amigos, e, embora o outro não demonstrasse nunca, percebia que ele também se preocupava consigo.

Acabou se distraindo, e quando deu por si, Valentine apareceu, andando devagar, apoiado na parede. Levantou-se para ajuda-lo, mas ele levantou os olhos para Sylphid, encarando-o, fazendo-o parar. Harpy continuou a andar devagar e conseguiu sentar-se numa cadeira de madeira que estava encostada na parede, próxima a velha mesa onde estava a comida que Basilisc havia feito.

"_Por que você se dá o trabalho de continuar aqui?"_

Sylphid ouviu surpreso a baixa indagação do outro. Por fim deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso e disse.

"_Por que você precisa... E porque eu não quero ir embora."_

Valentine olhou para ele, a expressão demonstrando um pouco de confusão ao ouvir a primeira frase. Porem, observando cuidadosamente, o outro pode perceber que um pequeno brilho, alegria ou esperança talvez, havia surgido timidamente no fundo dos olhos de Harpy. Este começou a comer devagar, sabendo que o outro estava com o olhar fixo em si.

Terminou de comer e suspirou baixinho, olhando para o nada. Sylphid olhou-o e perguntou, cautelosamente.

"_... Está doendo muito?"_

"_... Um pouco sim, mas acho que meu cosmo e seus cuidados ajudaram a diminuir bastante a dor..."_

O de cabelos rosa escuros olhou para o outro. A expressão séria e dura, em silêncio. Sylphid olhou-o e resolveu repetir a pergunta anteriormente feita.

"_Não precisa dizer se não quiser, mas eu realmente gostaria que respondesse... O que aconteceu afinal?... Quem fez isso contigo?"_

Valentine encarou-o, a expressão antes séria dando lugar a uma expressão de medo, fraqueza. Não queria falar. Não queria lembrar. Mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar aquilo, então resolveu falar de uma vez por todas. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão e começou a falar, em voz baixa tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o ano anterior. Não entrava em detalhes, mas falava com tal sentimento que o outro entendia o que era dito nas entrelinhas. Ao terminar o relato Harpy tinha lágrimas correndo por todo o rosto. Ao mesmo tempo em que era bom poder desabafar, era terrivelmente doloroso lembrar-se.

Sylphid observou o outro de cabeça baixa. Estarrecimento e raiva, afora muitos outros sentimentos, mesclavam-se em seu interior. Pôs-se de joelhos na frente do outro e, meio hesitante do que fazia, abraçou-o devagar sem prendê-lo, apenas dando conforto. Valentine apoiou o queixo no ombro do outro, o choro parando aos poucos. Nem um dos dois disse uma palavra, não havia nada a ser dito.


	4. Chapter 4

Ao passar dos dias, o assunto foi sendo ignorado pelos dois. Não que Sylphid não quisesse falar algo, ou não quisesse ajudá-lo. Ele queria, queria muito, mas sabia que o outro sofria sempre que tocavam naquele ponto, então se manteve calado. Passavam os dias juntos, falando pouco, Sylphid cuidando dos ferimentos do outro e Valentine, se conformando com o fato de que dependia dele para se recuperar. Harpy andava estranho na opinião de Basilisc. O falso sorrisinho de sempre havia sumido, ele falava pouco ou quase nada, andava insone pelo que sabia, acordando no meio da noite lívido de suor e assustado, não treinava mais e não saia de casa. Um estado de inércia por assim dizer. Não ignorava Sylphid, mas desde que contara tudo estava mais reservado, e não conseguia olhar ninguém nos olhos.

E assim algumas semanas se passaram. Para o espanto dos dois espectros, Radamanthis não se proclamara, não reclamara sobre o treinamento. Mas ambos sabiam que ele estava atento a tudo. Basilisc queria que o outro falasse alguma coisa para Lord Hades, pois, se talvez fosse ouvido, Radamanthis seria punido. Porem cada vez que mencionava essa idéia, ele, consequentemente, lembrava-se mais claramente de tudo, e encolhia em seu próprio mundo, murmurando palavras desconexas das quais uma única coisa se entendia:

'_Não vai adiantar... Não vai adiantar... '_

Repetindo as palavras num tom cansado e sem esperança, sem cessar. Depois que isso passava Valentine agia mecanicamente por algum tempo, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Sylphid sabia que ele precisava se recuperar, mas exasperava-se ao ver que cada vez mais o outro se tornava algo não natural. Ele não reagia minimamente que fosse.

Ao findar um mês desde que acordara com Basilisc observando-o, Valentine estava muito melhor. Fisicamente. Os machucados e cortes haviam se curado e quase não deixaram cicatrizes, apenas algumas. Uma grande porem discreta marca entre o queixo e o pescoço e outra abaixo do ombro direito, que por sua vez chamava muita atenção caso aquela parte do corpo ficasse descoberta. Fora a isso algo mais se destacava no corpo pálido e fraco, o pequeno pingente que estava sempre lá. Harpy não sabia como não havia o perdido naquele dia, mas confortava-se ao saber que aquela pequena lágrima metálica estava sempre ali, consigo, uma lembrança queria de sua antiga família.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais ou menos um mês e meio depois, Sylphid e Valentine estavam caminhando perto dos campos de treinamento. Basilisc conseguira convencer o outro a sair de casa. O dia estava nublado, como sempre. Andavam lado a lado, num silêncio confortável, às vezes comentando algo sem importância. Harpy parecia melhor. Apesar de ainda andar um pouco triste, a auto-estima estava melhorando pouco-a-pouco, e ele já conseguia esboçar um sorriso de vez em quando. Ele próprio achava que as coisas estavam mudando. Ainda achava estranho o fato de Radamanthis não ter procurado nenhum dos dois, mas não gostava de pensar muito nisso. A cada dia apreciava mais a compainha do outro, e ao mesmo tempo odiava-se por perceber que 'precisava' dele por perto, que gostava de ouvi-lo falando sobre qualquer coisa, com o jeito sério, mas otimista que ele tinha.

Pararam um pouco afastados de onde os outros espectros treinavam e começaram a fazer alguns exercícios leves, Valentine ia mais devagar, pois seu corpo doía um pouco aos movimentos mais bruscos. Mais ou menos meia hora depois um espectro apareceu, avisando Sylphid que estavam chamando-o no castelo de Hades. Este deu um sorriso amarelo, num mudo pedido de desculpas e seguiu junto com o outro.

Harpy continuou a treinar. Estava irritado. Não com Sylphid, mas com ele próprio, afinal, achava que era egoísmo demais de sua parte querer que ele estivesse sempre ao seu lado. Isso não iria acontecer. Conformou-se. Sabia que só dava problema á quem se aproximava. Tinha uma dolorida ponta de certeza ao pensar que Sylphid só o ajudara por pena.

E afinal, pensou, quem se importaria com ele? Ele não fazia nada por ninguém. Era um egoísta problemático que afastava as pessoas. Que as machucava quando chegavam perto. E que se machucava ao mandá-las embora. Parou de treinar e foi caminhar um pouco, pensando aborrecido e cansado nas coisas que haviam acontecido nos últimos meses.

Andou a esmo por algumas horas e já sentia um pouco de cansaço. Resolveu ir para casa. Andou devagar, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e o corpo um pouco encolhido. Estava começando a esfriar e ele estava com uma roupa muito leve. Deu-se por conta que fazia algum tempo que havia anoitecido. Chegou à pequenina casa com os lábios já roxos de frio e o rosto um pouco pálido demais.

Sylphid estava preocupado, quando voltara para onde estavam treinando não encontrou mais o outro lá, tentou sentir seu cosmo, mas estava muito longe, porem normal. Voltou para a casa dele, onde, no último mês passara os dias. Estava sentindo falta da presença do outro, do jeito emburrado, mas encantador que ele tinha. Pensou se o outro realmente estava bem, sentiu um arrepio na coluna e notou que o tempo estava esfriando. Estava cansado, devagar deitou na cama de Valentine, planejando apenas descansar um pouco, mas acabou cochilando.

E foi assim que Harpy o encontrou, dormindo encolhido em sua cama, um belo sorriso adornando o rosto. Ele próprio sorriu, e sem fazer barulho abriu o armário e colocou um casaco. Olhou as mãos, as unhas também estavam roxas de frio. Uma tosse fraca foi ouvida. Droga era só o que faltava mesmo! Balançou a cabeça e foi até a cozinha, estava com fome, e achava que Sylphid também estava. Fez uma sopa, devagar e cuidadosamente, fazia algum tempo que não cozinhava. Só comia quando Basilisc resolvia fazer alguma coisa. Sentiu vergonha por dar tanto trabalho ao amigo.

Sim, agora consegui chama-lo de amigo. Apesar de não ter certeza se ele considerava-o um, Valentine já sabia que estava se apegando a ele. Estava confuso também, afinal, nunca tivera um amigo ou alguém próximo de verdade depois que seus pais morreram. Também nunca quisera alguém por perto. Tossiu de novo, a garganta começava a doer. Xingou-se baixinho e terminou de cozinhar. Serviu a sopa e sentou-se, olhando para o vazio.

Sylphid acordou devagar com um cheiro 'quente' se espalhando pela casa. Levantou-se de um pulo ao perceber que havia dormido mesmo. Foi andando até a cozinha e sua expressão preocupada suavisou-se ao ver a cena a sua frente. O outro sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira, com uma expressão pensativa, encarando a parede, e ao seu lado, na mesa, uma panela antiga de barro com sopa dentro.

"_Valentine..."_

Falou baixo, chamando a atenção do outro.

"_Ahn?... Ah, Sylphid você acordou."_

Disse, sabendo que havia pateticamente afirmado o obvio. Sem olhar Basilisc nos olhos apontou a sopa. Sylphid sentou-se na outra cadeira que havia e começaram a comer em silêncio. O outro tossia a cada cinco minutos e ele começou a se preocupar. Sem pedir licenças levou à mão à testa do outro, vendo que estava realmente quente, falou num tom de censura.

"_Febre? Droga Val, você sabia que ia esfriar, por que ficou por ai até tarde?"_

Valentine corou, tanto pelo sermão do outro quanto pelo apelido que ele sequer percebera que falara. Riu baixinho com o jeito protetor do outro, realmente, aquele tipo de cuidado fazia-o se sentir mais leve. Falou num tom de criança que tinha sido apanhada numa travessura.

"_Não foi nada! Não se preocupe..."_

Ao ver o jeito um pouco brincalhão e doce do outro Basilisc se surpreendeu. Não conhecia esse lado dele. Havia dito o apelido sem pensar antes, mas até que não era ruim, pensou. Ainda estava preocupado com ele, mas aliviou-se ao ver que ele parecia bem.

Os dois conversaram amenidades por algum tempo e depois Sylphid despediu-se, não sem antes fazer o outro tomar um remédio para a febre. Foi para sua própria moradia que era bem perto dali, afinal, chegava a ser quase uma vila a amontoação das casinhas dos espectros. Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando no outro.

Estranhara o jeito quase alegre dele, assim de repente. Agia como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se sempre fosse feliz e despreocupado. E ambos sabiam que ele estava fingindo.

Valentine ainda sentado na cadeira de madeira também pensava sobre isso. Não sabia muito bem por que fizera aquilo. Simplesmente esquecera qualquer coisa e agiu daquela forma, para despreocupar o outro, para se sentir livre, mesmo que um pouco. Como se estivesse feliz. E tinha de admitir, de certa forma estava mesmo. Radamanthis parecia ter esquecido dele, e finalmente tinha um amigo. Claro, não havia esquecido do que havia acontecido. De sua mente não desaparecera um misero detalhe. Levantou-se, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Não queria mais pensar naquilo. Não queria enfrentar o que havia acontecido.

Tomou um calmante fraco que tinha e foi dormir, amanhã planejava treinar mais um pouco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chegou ao campo de treinamento sozinho, Sylphid se atasara e então ele estava treinando por conta própria. Outro espectro chamou-o e disse que Radamanthis estava requisitando sua presença. Empalideceu na hora e seus olhos perderam o brilho. Mesmo assim não perdeu por um segundo a postura orgulhosa. Trajou a armadura e foi até o castelo. Entrou na sala que o Juiz estava e encontrou-o sentado numa cadeira, olhando pro teto com uma expressão entediada e os pés em cima de uma mesa.

Radamanthis a principio nem pareceu perceber que o espectro estava lá. Só se deu por conta quando o ouviu tossir, contido. Virou a cabeça para ele com um olhar de desprezo e falou.

"_Então finalmente resolveu aparecer Valentine... Espero que não tenha espalhado nosso... segredinho..."_

A expressão de Harpy mudou para uma de medo e preocupação e ele deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se á uma parede. Radamanthis não percebeu que a reação dele foi pela parte do 'contado', e toma o medo dele como se fosse apenas medo de si. Levanta da cadeira e chega mais perto do espectro, vendo ele se encolher, acuado.

Valentine sabia que estava sendo covarde, sabia que deveria ficar de pé normalmente como se nada houvesse sido dito. Mas que droga! Não conseguia! Era só ouvi-lo tocar naquele assunto que começava a agir por instinto, como um rato fugindo ao ver o predador. Mesmo assim, tentou recuperar um pouco do orgulho e se afastou alguns passos para o lado, distanciando-se do juiz e tentando manter uma expressão indiferente.

Wyvern se aproximou mais uma vez e segurou o espectro pelo braço, apertando com força.

"_Não pense que poderá fugir, se eu quiser você morrerá, se eu o quiser você não poderá fazer nada contra isso..."_

Disse isso sorrindo, uma expressão sádica e ao mesmo tempo desinteressada em seu rosto. Continuou falando.

"_Não me importo com você, não me importo com nenhum dos espectros, e que fique bem claro: Você não me interessa mais... Mas se eu quiser você será reduzido a nada... Não pense que poderá escapar."_

Valentine não conseguiu manter a postura. Encolheu-se novamente na parede ante ao tom ameaçador do Juiz. Não se curvava a ninguém. Não era covarde em absoluto. Mas aquele homem a sua frente conseguia isso, que ele sentisse as piores dores de sua 'vida', que ele desabasse. Sentiu-se ser levantado acima do chão e viu que o juiz o levantara pela parte de cima da sapuris. Tentou se afastar, o capacete da armadura caiu no chão e os cabelos caíram na frente de seu rosto.

Radamanthis o olhou e largou-o. Se afastou alguns passos, dando as costas para Harpy, mas se virou de repente e acertou-lhe um chute na região das costelas, que apesar de coberta pela sapuris doeu muito, e Valentine escorregou para o chão, a cabeça baixa. Wyvern olhou-o com desprezo e saiu da sala, não sem antes falar.

"_E você não vai mais faltar aos treinamentos ouviu bem? Lord Hades não gostou de saber que o mesmo espectro ausentou-se por mais tempo novamente."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sylphid procurava pelo amigo no lugar que normalmente treinavam. Havia se atrasado um pouco, mas ao chegar ao local não o encontrara. Seu cosmo tampouco vinha de sua casa. Tentou não se preocupar. Provavelmente ele estava fazendo alguma outra coisa. Começou a treinar sozinho, tentando não pensar em nada.

Algumas horas depois, Basilisc sentiu que ele se aproximava bem devagar. O cosmo baixo, expressando sentimentos ruins. Inquietou-se um pouco com a demora dele, mas por fim conseguiu vê-lo se aproximar, vindo do castelo. De cabeça baixa. Uma mão em cima das costelas, como se doessem, e o capacete da armadura seguro pela outra mão, que pendia ao lado do corpo. Assustou-se quando o outro passou por si como se não o tivesse visto. Segurou-o pelo ombro, mas só conseguiu que ele se afastasse rápido e o olhasse surpreso. Com aquele olhar sem brilho nenhum, apenas medo e confusão.

Valentine olhou-o. Demorara muito para sair do castelo. Não tinha vontade fazer nada. Sabendo que o Juiz estaria sempre ali como uma sombra, e que quando quisesse o tomaria novamente. Mesmo Radamanthis tendo dito que não se interessava mais por ele, Harpy ainda tinha medo. Quando estava conseguindo esquecer da presença do juiz este aparecia somente para lembrá-lo que ainda o faria sofrer se quisesse.

Encarou Sylphid, uma lágrima caindo por seu rosto e a expressão confusa, cansada. Caiu de joelhos no chão, começando a chorar mais forte e balbuciando algo inteligível. Basilisc abraçou-o hesitantemente. É, suspeitara ao vê-lo do que havia acontecido, e agora tinha certeza. Continuou em silêncio ao ouvi-lo falar, com a voz fraca.

"_Ele... Ele nunca vai parar não é?... O que ele quer afinal?... Por quê? Por quê?..."_

Quem visse de fora com certeza acharia que Valentine era fraco demais, pensou Sylphid. Mas ele sabia que não era. Era forte e não demonstrava muito o que sentia, mas qualquer um se desesperaria as vezes se tivesse passado pelo que ele passou. Levantou-o e passou o braço direito por trás dos dele, apoiando-o. Sem dizer coisa alguma o levou para sua casa.

Ao chegar lá o deixou sentado em uma das cadeiras e buscou um copo de água com açúcar. Nem falava nada, sabia que não adiantaria uma palavra naquele momento, que teria de esperar ele falar primeiro. Não teve de esperar muito.

"_Desculpe-me..."_

Sylphid olhou-o surpreso. Desculpa-lo? Por quê? Ao ver a cara de interrogação do outro, Valentine falou devagar.

"_Desculpe-me por jogar todos os meus problemas em cima de você... Desculpe-me por você ter que cuidar de mim como uma babá toda vez que ele me machuca... Desculpe-me... Droga! Eu não deveria ser tão inútil, eu não deveria fraquejar!"_

Conforme foi falando o tom de voz foi aumentando. Basilisc estava assustado. Primeiro por causa das coisas que ele dissera, segundo por que era a primeira vez que o ouvia falar tanto. Respondeu com um tom sério.

"_Droga! Nada disso é culpa sua! Se eu estou aqui é porque eu quero! E você pode fraquejar, não é um inútil! Apenas pare de se afundar em auto-piedade!"_

Falou num tom que soava como uma bofetada paro o outro. Valentine olhou-o surpreso, absorvendo cada palavra. Percebeu, sem jeito, que ele falara apenas a verdade. Fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ouviu Sylphid falar novamente.

"_Desculpa... fui rude demais e..."_

Basilisc foi interrompido por Harpy, que abriu os olhos e deu um sorrisinho amarelo, olhando-o com uma expressão estranha. Ouviu-o falar, devagar como sempre, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

"_Er... Obrigado. De verdade. Eu... Obrigado por me abrir os olhos..."_

Valentine com esforço conseguiu fazer um pequeno, porém verdadeiro sorriso brotar dessa vez. E como isso era raro e bonito, pensou Sylphid. Lembrou-se então que ele parecera estar ferido. Levantou-se da cadeira aonde havia sentado e, pedindo antes a ele, retirou a parte de cima da sapuris e sua camisa. Olhou e percebeu que não havia machucado muito, mas estava arroxeando e devia doer um pouco. Passou um remédio que havia pegado no banheiro dele e colocou ali.

Harpy ficou pensando. Realmente, estava apiedando-se de si mesmo, e não conseguira reagir até ter ouvido do outro a verdade que no fundo sabia. Fez algum esforço para não chorar novamente. Droga, por que andava tão emotivo? Parecia que qualquer coisa derrubava-o. Xingou-se mentalmente e tentou recuperar a pose orgulhosa. Depois de Sylphid tê-lo medicado, levantou-se e se afastou um pouco, a expressão serena e calma, não demonstrando quase nada. Olhou pela janela, quase noite. Sylphid percebeu novamente, quando o outro se virara, a grande cicatriz branca do lado direito das costas. Passou mais algum tempo na companhia do outro e depois foi para sua respectiva casa.

Valentine dirigiu-se até a cozinha e tomou mais um copo de água. Depois em seu quarto começou a desenhar. Olhou o caderno atentamente, vendo como os desenhos estavam melhorando pouco a pouco. Antes eram cheios de sombras e muito escuros, agora, pelo menos em parte, as sombras estavam desaparecendo. Encostou o lápis na folha e ficou pensando no que desenhar. Deixou a mão correr pelo papel, desenhando a primeira coisa que lhe viesse à mente. Ao terminar o desenho olhou o papel. Os cabelos arrepiados para trás, o rosto sério e sorridente, a postura confiante. Riu de si mesmo. Era Sylphid.

Realmente, o espectro de Basilisc estava fazendo diferença na vida dele. Estava mudando-o. Para melhor ao que parecia. Gostava da companhia dele, mesmo quando o silêncio reinava. Pouco ou raramente falavam dos problemas. Era difícil para qualquer um dos dois faze-lo. Brigavam um pouco, discutiam constantemente, mas, pensou, aquilo chegava a ser divertido. E sempre o fazia esquecer de tudo durante alguns momentos. Fechou o caderno e foi dormir. É, realmente, o dia que pensara ter sido horrível, pelo menos terminou bem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais algum tempo se passou e tudo parecia calmo novamente. Valentine continuava sério e um tanto emburrado, porém um pouco mais alegre pode-se dizer. Sylphid continuava ao seu lado, simples, sério, mas brincalhão como sempre. Dizia Harpy que ele parecia uma criança. Andavam sempre lado a lado. Às vezes porem um ou outro tinha que resolver problemas específicos, e o que 'sobrava' ficava treinando sozinho. Discutiam um pouco, sempre por assuntos banais. Nenhum deles saberia dizer realmente quando começara realmente aquela amizade, quando começaram realmente a se preocupar um com o outro. De certa forma, isso não importava.

Parecia que mesmo no inferno, a paz podia existir, ou ao menos coexistir com todo o resto que lá havia.

Aquele era mais um daqueles dias. Sylphid fora chamado por um espectro para cuidar de um assunto e Valentine ficara treinando no campo de treinamento. Normalmente evitava aquele lugar, pois, independente do horário, sempre parecia haver muita gente. Naquele dia decidiu que não se importava. Ficou treinando por algumas horas. A aparência calma e compenetrada. Mas não se sentia bem assim. Descontava todo o ódio sempre contido numa pedra que havia ali. Apesar de não ter escutado mais nada do Juiz, inquietava-se pensando no assunto quando as coisas acalmavam demais.

Continuou treinando, tentando só prestar atenção nos sons ao seu redor. Treinou por mais algum tempo. Mais ou menos no meio da tarde sentiu fome e lembrou que não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior. Suspirou e se pôs á passos lentos para sua moradia. Chegou lá e comeu algo leve, um lanche apenas.

Sentou na cadeira de madeira e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, sentira a mesma doer por alguns instantes. Alguns flashes passaram em sua mente. Imagens de sua infância, antes da praga atingir o pequeno povoado em que vivera. Sua mãe, sentada numa velha cadeira de balanço como sempre, cantarolando uma antiga canção de ninar. Perguntou-se por que se lembrara daquilo, havia sufocado aquelas memórias fazia muito tempo. Forçou mais um pouco a mente e lembrou-se de mais coisas. Um pingente. Seu pingente. Sua mãe costumava usa-lo. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se dela e instintivamente levou a mão ao colar preso em seu pescoço. É, agora se lembrava perfeitamente. Sem perceber começaram a sair de sua boca as palavras calmas e infantis, a cantiga há tanto tempo esquecida. Era estranho como conseguia lembrar tão bem dela agora.

Ao terminar a canção, se sentiu estranhamente em paz, mas também um pouco inquieto, sentira uma presença um pouco antes. Abriu os olhos, que havia fechado antes, e olhou para trás para a porta da pequena casa e viu alguém parado na soleira, olhando-o surpreso. Sylphid. Valentine olhou-o confuso.

"_Há quanto tempo está aqui?"_

Ele sorriu e olhou para Harpy. Havia conseguido terminar o que estava fazendo mais cedo do que imaginara, e ao não encontrar o outro treinando foi até sua casa, onde o encontrou cantarolando.

"_Não sabia desse seu dom de cantor..."_

Valentine corou e se levantou andando até ele. Deu um pequenino sorriso e disse, tentando fingir descaso mas falhando.

"_...É apenas uma antiga lembrança..."_

Ambos sentaram e conversaram por algum tempo. Quando a noite estava começando a surgir era o silêncio que reinava absoluto. Os dois entretidos em suas próprias mentes. Sylphid observou o outro, que estava de perfil, e pensou se deveria ou não contar o que havia 'descoberto' na ida até o castelo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo de cabelos rosa-escuros.

"_O que tanto te inquieta Sylphid?"_

Basilisc olhou-o mais uma vez e decidiu que deveria contar.

"_Acho que você não ficou sabendo, mas dizem as más línguas no castelo, que Radamanthis está agora sempre acompanhado do espectro Lune de Balron..."_

Valentine olhou-o surpreso. Wyvern, havia... Havia esquecido dele enfim? Um sorriso e uma sensação de alivio foram expressos por sua face. Tudo bem que eram apenas boatos, mas no Inferno, era difícil alguém como um dos três Juízes passar despercebido com um belo espectro a tiracolo como o subordinado de Minos que cuidava da primeira prisão. Lune.

Harpy só percebeu que havia derrubado algumas lágrimas quando se deparou com a face de Sylphid a frente da sua, mostrando uma preocupação incontida. Olhou-o calmamente, tranqüilizando-o e falou, quase que para si mesmo, num tom de voz quase inaudível.

"_Finalmente..."_

Então era assim que se sentia alguém livre? Era a primeira vez em tanto tempo, que ele podia jurar que havia esquecido daquela sensação. Reassumiu a expressão serena que estava acostumando-se a manter e saiu da casa. Ante a expressão interrogativa de Sylphid, disse apenas que gostaria de caminhar um pouco. Este sorriu e começou a andar calmamente ao lado dele.

Enquanto passeavam podiam ver as estrelas começarem a surgir no céu, que apesar de nublado como sempre, deixava entrever um pouco do brilho. Lá era sempre assim. Estava sempre nublado. Às vezes chovia, mas o sol jamais chegava a tocar aquela terra maldita. Sempre fora assim.

Não falavam nada. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Ambos queriam apenas aproveitar silenciosamente a paz que um fornecia ao outro. A amizade entre os dois crescera rapidamente, e apesar de quase nunca ser expressa, os dois sabiam que o sentimento existia. E as coisas continuavam nesse ritmo. Um sempre hesitante e sério. O outro otimista mas responsável. Uma amizade nascida de algo quase trágico, mas que enfim, depois de tanta dor, trouxera algo bom.

Despediram-se e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Os dias passavam calmamente, e às vezes Sylphid surpreendia Valentine assobiando ou cantarolando aquela cantiga bem baixinho. Gostara daquela melodia. Triste mas ao mesmo tempo alegre, calma. Não sabia de onde o outro a tirara, mas era bonita. Achava engraçado ver o amigo sempre um pouco distante se soltando às vezes e ficando sem jeito quando percebia que ele ouvira-o.

A tarde corria e os dois treinavam juntos um pouco mais distantes dos campos de treinamento. Era uma 'luta' entre iguais. Ambos tinham a mesma força no combate corpo-a-corpo e eram rápidos. Não se machucavam muito nesses pequenos treinos. Apenas uns poucos arranhões e nada de mais.

Tentavam se acertar sem sucesso, os dois conseguiam se esquivar a tempo, mas uma exclamação de surpresa foi solta quando Basilisc deu uma rasteira e derrubou o outro sem que este pudesse se afastar. Olharam-se. Valentine caído no chão e Sylphid parado de pé a sua frente. Olharam ao redor e começaram a rir. Como duas crianças brincando. E era isso que estavam fazendo, pois apesar de treinar a serio cuidavam para não se machucar.

Harpy olhou para cima e viu uma mão estendida para si. Agarrou-a e foi puxado para cima pelo outro, as risadas parando aos poucos. Porem com este movimento ambos ficaram perigosamente próximos. Nariz com nariz. Passaram algum tempo olhando-se olho no olho, encarando-se. Quando perceberam o que faziam se afastaram rapidamente, os dois corados e sem jeito.

Sylphid se sentiu confuso. Naquela hora tivera um sentimento maior do que amizade. Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. O que tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria. Valentine encontrava-se num dilema parecido. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentira curiosidade sobre o que aconteceria se tivessem se aproximado mais um pouco, sentia um pouco de receio de se aproximar dessa forma de alguém. Mas não podia dizer que não havia sentido nada de diferente. Sentira sim. Ambos sentiram. Mas não admitiriam nada nem a si próprios por enquanto. Por enquanto.

O que vai acontecer depois? Eles não sabem. Não tem certeza se tudo será verdade ou não. Se a relativa 'paz' duraria o suficiente. Era tudo uma incerteza. Porem ambos sabiam, não conseguiriam mais se afastar.

------

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Demorou mais do que devia eu sei. Mas eu estou cheia de provas, e com esse bloqueio mental desgraçado foi difícil mesmo escrevê-la. Quanto a esse final, só posso dizer uma coisa. O que poderá acontecer ou não, só depende do tempo. _

_A.M._


	5. Epílogo

**Cap 5**

Continuavam amigos, mas, de um jeito um tanto quanto distante. Sylphid passara a ficar menos tempo em companhia do outro e mais tempo junto com Queen e Gordon, outros espectros subordinados de Radamanthis. Valentine andava um pouco pensativo. Mais do que o normal. Desde o dia em que estavam treinando, sentia algo diferente em relação à Basilisc, estava confuso e com medo. Os dois só se viam às vezes, durante os treinos ou em raras caminhadas, e um silêncio mais pesado do que o normal reinava. Ambos achavam aquilo estranho, mas como viam que o outro não falava nada, ambos permaneciam em silêncio.

Radamanthis também, não falara mais nada e voltara ao relacionamento profissional, um tanto quanto tirano, de antes. Harpy estava aliviado por isso. Odiava o juiz mais que tudo, e nos últimos tempos estava conseguindo 'seguir' com sua vida. Ignorando o passado. E não pensando no futuro. Os dias seguiam tediosos e iguais. Como se fosse algo contra qual eles não pudessem lutar. E estranhamente, eles estavam aceitando isso.

Sylphid, caminhando em silêncio perto dos campos de treinamento, olhava para o 'céu', e se perguntava por que as coisas haviam mudado tanto. Quando seu sentimento de amizade se transformara em algo maior? E por que se transformara? Estava confuso sim, e tinha de admitir isso. O espectro de Harpy havia enfeitiçado-o com aquele jeito calmo, quieto, e, raramente, atencioso, carinhoso e explosivo. Sabia que era errado sentir aquilo. Que muito provavelmente não seria correspondido. Havia se afastado dele por isso também. Sentia que não seria mais capaz de protegê-lo tendo aquele sentimento. Tinha sim saudade do outro, mas tentava abafar aquele sentimento.

Conseguiu alguns amigos, afinal, arranjar companhia no meio daquele inferno não era difícil, e, sendo Queen e Gordon também subordinados de Wyvern, não foi difícil conquistar a simpatia deles. E mesmo assim sentia que faltava algo. De repente sentiu algo cair em seu ombro e olhou novamente para cima, a chuva começando a cair, prometendo uma tempestade.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, olhando para o céu. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir um cosmo conhecido por perto, e ver, não muito claramente, uma figura de capa preta se aproximar. Reconheceu-o imediatamente e perguntou-se, como ele sabia que estava ali? Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir que o vulto havia jogado algo por cima dele. Olhou. Outra capa preta. Sorriu e colocou-a, puxando o capuz para cima. Observou o homem a sua frente. Parecia que estava sem jeito e ao mesmo tempo um pouco irritado. Mesmo sabendo que iria provocá-lo, Sylphid falou, afinal, era isso que queria mesmo...

"_Ora ora... não sabia que se preocupava tanto assim comigo Val..."_

Valentine nem se dignou a responder. Deu as costas ao outro e começou a andar de volta para sua casa, brigando consigo mesmo. Afinal, de onde viera àquela idéia estúpida de procurar o outro no meio da chuva! Suspirou e parou-se virando para trás e fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão, chamou-o para acompanhá-lo. Esperou ele chegar mais perto e viu que ele estava começando a espirrar, sorriu sarcástico e ambos começaram a andar para a moradia de Harpy.

"_Tolo..."_

Viu que o outro se surpreendera com seu tom ríspido e não entendera o que falara. Chegaram à porta da casa naquele momento e ao entrarem Valentine virou-se e falou.

"_Tolo, e era você que dizia que eu era o irresponsável que pegava gripe toda hora..."_

Dessa vez usou um tom mais divertido e tirou a capa molhada, colocando-a dependurada num pequeno cabide. Sylphid ficou olhando-o, ele estava com uma calça cinza de treinamento justa e uma camisa verde escuro um pouco larga demais. Sorriu, ele sempre tivera um gosto um tanto diferente para roupas. Tirou a capa também e em vez de colocá-la em cima do cabide largou-a no chão, querendo ver a reação do outro.

Harpy virou-se e com uma cara um tanto engraçada, uma mistura de irritação e divertimento, passou por ele empurrando-o de propósito e pegou a capa, colocando-a no lugar. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras que havia na sala e esperou o outro falar. Basilisc sentou no chão, de pernas cruzadas e, ignorando o que havia sido dito antes, simplesmente perguntou.

"_E desde quando você é tão organizado?"_

Valentine olhou-o e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, seco.

"._.. Sempre fui, você não tinha notado?"_

E percebeu, pelo silêncio do outro, que havia estragado tudo. Droga, sempre arranjava problemas. O outro estava apenas fazendo uma brincadeira e ele já levava tudo a sério. Levantou-se e ignorando o outro foi até seu quarto. Remexeu um pouco no armário, sabendo que Sylphid seguira-o e estava na porta observando-o. Tirou uma roupa larga que tinha e esticou-a para ele, uma túnica bege e uma calça larga e preta.

"_Toma, vista. Você não pode ficar com essa roupa molhada."_

Basilisc olhou-o um pouco confuso, mas acabou por aceitar. Desencostou-se da porta e foi se trocar no pequeno banheiro.

Valentine foi até a cozinha e começou a cozinhar. Um pouco pensativo, percebeu que a distância que existia parecera ter ido para o espaço. Isso antes do seu comentário besta lembrou-se, praguejando. Tinha raiva de si mesmo por ser assim. Quando parecia que as coisas iriam bem, querendo ou não acabava por estragar tudo. Olhou pela janela. Estava anoitecendo e a chuva continuava a cair. Distraiu-se um pouco olhando a lua cheia e os pingos grossos que caiam sem parar.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta olhou por cima do ombro, vendo um Sylphid apenas de calça, bocejando e tentando colocar a túnica, porem sem sucesso. Ficou um pouco vermelho e voltou a olhar para a panela. Terminou de cozinhar e suspirou, virando-se para trás. Começou a rir quando viu que Basilisc ainda estava com problemas quanto à túnica. Andou até ele e arrancou a túnica de suas mãos. Ao ver o olhar confuso dele apenas meneou a cabeça e levantou os braços dele, colocando a túnica rapidamente.

Foi à vez de Sylphid corar, mesmo sabendo que o gesto do outro não tinha nada de malicia. Distraiu-se e olhou para a cozinha, tentando ver o que o outro estivera fazendo e viu uma panela velha exalando um cheiro bom. Os dois foram andando até lá e serviram a mesa em silêncio. Depois daquelas brincadeiras, o clima estranho havia voltado.

Enquanto comiam, Basilisc pensava. Por que continuava ali? Não havia prometido a si mesmo que para o bem do outro continuaria distante? Droga. E não conseguia nem ao menos conversar direito quando se lembrava disso. Valentine se encontrava em situação parecida. Achava que o outro estava bravo por algo que fizera. Mas não tinha certeza e nem coragem de perguntar. Continuaram em silêncio.

Eram mais ou menos onze horas no velho relógio quando Sylphid resolveu ir embora. Despediram-se cordialmente. A distância que voltara a aumentar não diminuía nada. Apesar do medo, Valentine sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o outro dar as costas e começar a caminhar. Pensou em chamá-lo e perguntar o que queria. Mas hesitou. E ele foi embora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No outro dia Harpy foi treinar sozinho. Sabia Que Basilisc iria treinar com os novos amigos. Não foi ao campo de treinamento. Havia gente demais lá. Foi perto de onde havia um paredão de pedra e começou a treinar. Era de manha e estava um pouco frio, mas não ligou. Descontou a raiva e tudo o que estava sentindo no treino, sem usar o cosmo, não precisaria dele no momento.

Passou o dia ali treinando, sem nem lembrar-se de parar para descansar ou comer algo. No fim da tarde não agüentou mais. Caiu de joelhos no chão. As mãos tremendo e a junta dos dedos sangrando tamanha a força que ele socara as pedras. Virou-se um pouco e encostou as costas na pedra, ofegante. Observou a mão, vendo o sangue que a manchava. Passou um dos dedos ali e viu que precisaria enfaixar. Continuava frio, mas ele não se importou, tirou a camisa velha que estava usando e rasgou-a, usando o pano para enfaixar as mãos.

Ficou algum tempo ali, recuperando o fôlego e olhando para o nada. Nem bem sentia o frio. Abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto. Sentia-se péssimo, horrível, fracassado, impossibilitado de dizer o que queria e frustrado. Mas não podia deixar que ninguém visse aquilo. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair devagar pelo rosto, por mais que ele tentasse segura-las. Levou instintivamente a mão a sua corrente e apertou o pequeno pedaço de metal. As palavras começaram a sair de sua boca sem que ele percebesse e ele ficou ali. Cantando a antiga musica de ninar com uma voz rouca e chorosa. Tinha raiva sim, tinha tristeza também. Mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Estava farto de machucar as pessoas, mesmo sem querer. De repente sentiu alguém se aproximando e levantou-se rapidamente, secando as lágrimas e compondo uma expressão séria.

Sylphid havia terminado o treinamento alguns momentos antes e resolvera procurar pelo amigo. Aproximara-se do lugar onde achava que ele estava treinando camuflando o cosmo, queria observá-lo primeiro. Encontrou-o chorando, murmurando coisas que não conseguia ouvir daquela distância. Acabou esquecendo de se esconder e o outro sentiu sua presença, levantando-se e mantendo uma pose indiferente. Basilisc resolveu ir até ele. Foi na direção de Harpy batendo palmas e sorrindo sarcasticamente, embora com uma quase invisível ponta de tristeza e falou.

"_Belo teatro... Valentine. Agora me diga... Por que isso?"_

Este o olhou surpreso, e ouvindo o outro perguntar aquilo, sentindo o que estava sentindo, resolveu perguntar de uma vez. Falou como se houvesse ignorado a pergunta anterior, num tom hesitante, mas surpreendentemente sério.

"_O que... Diga-me o que _eu_ fiz de errado... Syl..."_

Sylphid falou um tanto incerto se havia entendido ou não o que ele quis dizer.

"_Você não... Você... Por que acha que fez algo de errado?"_

Harpy olhou-o, sabia que não tinha o direito de tê-lo incomodado com aquela pergunta, sabia. Mas não agüentava mais a duvida nem os sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si.

"_Eu... Você agora está sempre quieto. Anda me evitando. Não fala direito comigo. E eu... ah, esquece." _

Sylphid quase sorriu. Aquele parecia ser um dos raros momentos em que o outro esquecia o orgulho e sem mostrava preocupado. Porém o que ele dissera o surpreendeu mais ainda. Não imaginara. Esquecera que sua decisão afetaria-o de alguma forma. Sabia que ele deveria estar sentindo muito mesmo, pois Harpy não gostava de falar nada que tivesse a ver com os próprios sentimentos. Ou seja, era sério.

"_Desculpe-me. Eu não queria. Não queria que você ficasse triste."_

Dessa vez quem derrubou lágrimas foi Basilisc. Aquela situação, seus sentimentos, as coisas que haviam acontecido. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. E ele não agüentava mais se manter mais forte. Mas só derrubou uma lágrima. Apenas uma. Nunca conseguira chorar direito. Era uma das coisas que gostava no amigo. Apesar de ser orgulhoso e frio, ele conseguia chorar. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma mão em seu rosto, secando a lágrima que caíra. Ouviu-o falar.

"_Obrigado. Por ter me ajudado tanto. Por ainda me ajudar, por mais que eu não perceba..."_

Sylphid ouviu-o em silêncio, deixando-se levar pelo carinho inconsciente que o outro dava. Abriu os olhos que havia fechado antes e reparou nas mãos enfaixadas dele. Virou a cabeça e encarou-o por um momento. Questionando-o. Mas Valentine apenas meneou a cabeça, dizendo que não era nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De alguma forma, parecia que a distância estava diminuindo, mas o medo continuava de ambos os lados. O medo de machucar ou de ser machucado. Ambos sabiam que a situação não poderia continuar daquele jeito, porém, nem um dos dois sabia exatamente o que fazer. Tinham dúvidas, receios. Um mais do que o outro. Mas mesmo assim. Mas a amizade estava quase como era antes. Conversavam mais, porém o silêncio era pesado. Com aquilo que não era dito ambos se sentiam um pouco desconfortáveis.

Naquele dia ambos haviam treinado juntos. Uma espécie de luta. Estavam ofegantes, uns hematomas aqui e ali por causa dos golpes difíceis de desviar, mais rindo como crianças. Parecia que o treino era sempre uma brincadeira quando estavam juntos, o tempo passava mais rápido, e não tinham coisas como o orgulho atrapalhando. Nesses momentos eram apenas eles mesmos, sem nem uma mascara. Levantaram-se e foram andando para a moradia de Valentine. Às vezes este perguntava por que o outro insistia em ir para lá, mas Sylphid apenas brincava, dizendo que sua casa era bagunçada demais. E Harpy apenas suspirava e para lá iam.

Chegaram e sentaram no chão mesmo, parecia mais confortável do que as cadeiras de madeira naquele momento. Ele e Sylphid estavam cansados. E enquanto conversavam o silêncio de sempre se abateu. Basilisc se virou para falar alguma coisa quando notou que o outro havia adormecido. Sorriu e puxou-o levemente, fazendo-o deitar-se com a cabeça em seu colo. Valentine não reclamou e nem acordou, ficou ali deitado, sendo observado pelo outro.

Harpy acordou alguns minutos depois, mas continuou de olhos fechados, fingindo que estava dormindo. Sentia Sylphid acariciar seus cabelos cuidadosamente. Sentiu-se confuso pela ação do outro, mas não reagiu, queria ver até onde aquilo iria. Assustou-se a abriu os olhos ao sentir a pressão suave dos lábios dele sobre os seus e empurrou-o devagar. Basilisc surpreendeu-se ao ver que o outro havia acordado, mas mesmo assim não parou de beijá-lo, havia decidido não esconder mais o que sentia. Aprofundou o beijo sentindo que Valentine estava se deixando levar.

Este não sabia o que pensar. Gostava do outro espectro, e agora é que conseguia admitir aquilo completamente. Estava correspondendo ao beijo, mas começou a se sentir um pouco acuado à medida que o toque se aprofundava. Acabou por lembrar-se do juiz e das coisas que haviam acontecido fazia algum tempo. Seu interior encheu-se de medo e ele parou com o contato, afastando-se com sues olhos enevoados de medo, vazios. Encolheu-se no canto da sala. Não. Não. Não podia! Ele, Sylphid não gostava dele, gostava? Não sabia. Não queria saber. Sua mente e seu coração estavam confusos, e ele não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

Basilisc assustou-se com a reação do outro e levantou-se, indo na direção dele, e só quando o viu se encolher veio a sua mente o motivo de ele estar daquela forma. Radamanthis. Xingou-se mentalmente. Ficara tão absorto na sensação de beijar Harpy que se esquecera do medo dele. Aproximou-se devagar. Falando baixo para acalmá-lo e o abraçou com cuidado, carinhosamente. Mas apesar de sentir-se mal por ter feito o outro lembrar-se daquilo, estava um pouco feliz, afinal, havia tido coragem para, pelo menos, demonstrar o que sentia. Percebeu que o ser entre seus braços parava de chorar e de tremer devagar. Passou a mão em seus cabelos com cuidado, parando quando ouviu dizer, com a voz quase inaudível.

"_Por quê?... Por que fez isso?"_

Apesar de a voz ser baixa e ainda um pouco hesitante, ao olhar nos olhos de Valentine Sylphid viu que ele estava em defensiva, e sério como nunca. Pensou um pouco no que iria responder. Tinha que cuidar com as palavras para não ser interpretado mal.

"_Por que eu... por que eu queria fazê-lo já algum tempo. Eu... er... Eu gosto de você... Gosto mesmo... Mas... não precisa dizer nada, não precisa."_

E Valentine realmente não disse. Apesar do receio ainda em seu coração, a alegria começava a se mostrar, e ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, apenas retribuiu o abraço que ele lhe dera e ficou em silêncio. E Sylphid percebia, mesmo não tendo ouvido nada, que o outro sentia algo por ele também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, não havia nada a ser dito e havia fantasmas a serem vencidos. Ficaram mais algum tempo abraçados, mas acabaram por se soltar. Já era noite, e no outro dia seria a ocasião em que Radamanthis iria supervisionar os treinos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Valentine estava no campo de treinamento junto com os outros espectros há algum tempo. Sylphid estava ao seu lado. Ambos, junto com os outros, esperando as ordens de Radamanthys. Tanto o juiz como seus subordinados trajavam a Sapuris completa.

Harpy estava um tanto quanto nervoso. Os espectros estavam alinhados na frente de Wyvern. E como ele era um dos principais tinha que ficar bem à frente. O juiz começou a falar. De forma enérgica, mas calma designou pares para cada um dos espectros de ordenou que treinassem o combate corpo-a-corpo.

Sylphid ficou com Gordon e Valentine foi treinar com Queen. Basilisc podia perceber que o treino com os outros era diferente do treinamento com Harpy. Quando treinavam juntos, o treinamento era quase como um jogo, um desafio de forças, por que ambos eram parecidos nesse quesito. Agora Gordon era com certeza mais forte e mais lento que ele. E Queen era um pouco mais ágil, porem sem muita força física.

O treinamento não estava, digamos assim, equilibrado. Sylphid apesar de veloz encontrava um pouco de dificuldade de se esquivar de Gordon, afinal a área que ele tinha para lutar era muito pequena, e já havia recebido alguns golpes. Todos estavam dando tudo de si nesse treinamento, afinal, aqueles que não fossem bons o suficiente, segundo Radamanthis, levariam uma surra e teriam as horas normais de treino duplicadas. Valentine estava conseguindo se esquivar dos ataques de Queen, mas tinha que usar toda a força que tinha para segura-la, pois, apesar de ser mais fraca, ela era mais ágil que ele.

O treinamento durou mais duas horas, e quando Radamanthys deu ordem para eles pararem, todos conseguiram ver o estado dos demais. A maioria estava cheia de hematomas, alguns cortes e arranhões, e roupas rasgadas. Wyvern deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso e chamou alguns espectros, levando-os para fora do campo de visão dos que ficaram.

Valentine e Sylphid olharam-se, Harpy estava com a roupa inteira, mas com alguns hematomas nos braços e dois cortes superficiais no rosto. Basilisc acabara rasgando a camisa e tinha um hematoma na testa, junto com alguns arranhões no braço direito. Queen e gordon não estavam em melhor estado. Radamanthis voltou e dispensou os espectros que foram saindo devagar do campo.

"_Syl... vamos?"_

Sylphid surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o outro falar, mas meneou a cabeça concordando. Levantou-se de onde havia sentado e ajudou Valentine a se levantar. Ambos foram andando em silêncio, sem destino especifico.

"_Está tudo bem Val?"_

Pergunta Basilisc quando já estavam mais afastados dos outros, apontando um corte vermelho um pouco abaixo do olho direito do outro, que sangrava um pouco. Passou a mão ali e mostrou o sangue. Harpy encostou a mão no ferimento e depois olhou.

"_Deixa, não é nada... se fosse só por isso quem tinha que se preocupar era você..."_

Coloca a mão sobre o hematoma que o outro tinha no canto da testa, que estava arroxeando bastante. Sylphid dá de ombros sorrindo e os dois continuam a caminhar, conversando sobre o treinamento e rindo um pouco. Pareciam duas crianças. Depois que Basilisc se declarara, a distância entre eles parecia ter sumido novamente, e quando conseguiam esquecer os problemas, pareciam simplesmente dois jovens alegres. Apesar de ambos saberem que a realidade deles era completamente diferente, aproveitavam os poucos momentos de descontração. Sabiam que aquilo só duraria enquanto a paz reinasse, e quando ninguém estivesse por perto.

Foram no fim para a moradia de Sylphid. Valentine entrou ali curioso, afinal o outro nunca havia deixado-o ir lá. Havia um velho sofá encostado na parede cheio de papeis e roupas por cima. Alguns papeis no chão também e na cozinha havia uma pilha enorme de louças sujas. Harpy encarou Basilisc que estava com um sorriso amarelo. E quando viu tinha sido puxado para dentro.

"_Er... desculpe a bagunça... eu avisei que estaria assim..."_

Valentine olhou aquilo por um tempo e como não conseguia nem ver as coisas direito, começou a andar pela casa. Achou um pequeno armário de limpeza e pegou alguns utensílios. Foi para a sala novamente e começou a mecher. Jogou todas as roupas que estavam atiradas pelo chão em cima de Sylphid e começou a recolher os papeis. Enquanto fazia isso falou com ele.

"_Arruma essas roupas. Agora."_

Sylphid tinha estado um tanto quanto paralisado. Mas ao ouvir o tom ríspido do outro começou a se mecher e levar as coisas para o quarto, socando-as dentro do armário. Quando voltou para a sala alguns minutos depois ficou surpreso. Todos os papeis estavam organizados e empilhados em cima de uma mesa e a sujeira havia desaparecido, junto com Valentine. Ouviu um barulho na cozinha e foi para lá.

Harpy estava lavando a louça suja com uma esponja que conseguira achar por ali. Sabia que Basilisc estava olhando-o, mas não disse nada. Virou-se para ele e ficou observando-o. Viu que Sylphid dera alguns passos para frente e abrira a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas nunca soube o que ele ia dizer, pois o mesmo acabou escorregando no piso molhado e caiu para frente, levando-o ao chão também.

Caído de costas no chão molhado, Valentine olhava para cima, onde o outro, que caíra em cima dele, estava envergonhado e não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu certo receio. Tentou espantar ambos os pensamentos. Não tinha por que ter medo de Sylphid, ele era seu amigo, e sentia algo por ele, tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim estava um pouco hesitante, e o outro via isso. Quando viu o outro aproximar mais o rosto todos esses pensamentos foram banidos de sua mente. Mas antes dos lábios se encostarem, Basilisc recuou e disse, com a voz meio rouca.

"_... Posso?"_

Harpy deu um meio sorriso, mas decidido, tomou a iniciativa e puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o. Sentiu que o outro começara a corresponder e ambos aprofundaram o beijo, e dessa vez Valentine não sentiu medo. Tinha certeza que o outro não faria mal para ele. Já meio sem ar quebrou o contato e olhou nos olhos de Sylphid, encontrando neles um sentimento forte. Amor.

Sim, estava consciente de que estava deitado no chão molhado da cozinha, com o outro em cima de si, mas na hora não sentiu nenhum pudor. Pôde deixar todos os fantasmas e receios para trás e abraçou-o, sussurrando um 'eu te amo' baixo e voltando a beijá-lo. Sylphid estava feliz, não tinha como não estar. Apesar de estar, literalmente, no inferno, há muito tempo, encontrara alguém para amar, e que o amava também. Sabia dos problemas que teriam que passar e dos medos que ambos tinham. Mas estava feliz. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que o outro conseguira esquecer o passado, mas gostou disso. Afinal, era o que importava. Seguir em frente. Afinal, pensou um pouco triste, mas sem demonstrar, a guerra santa estava próxima e tinham que aproveitar, pois não sabiam se voltariam vivos.

Valentine também pensou nisso e falou baixinho.

"_O passado já não importa mais. Aconteceu, sim, sem duvidas. Mas agora eu quero seguir em frente, pelo tempo que nos for dado, e gostaria que ficasse ao meu lado. O que achas?"_

Basilisc viu a expectativa do outro e olhou nos olhos dele quando disse que sim. E foi brindado com o mais belo sorriso que jamais vira. E Valentine naquela hora, por mais estranho que pareça, se lembrou nostálgico da antiga musica que sua mãe costumava cantar para ele, e que agora, entendia.

_"Nesta rua,  
Nesta rua tem um bosque..  
Que se chama,  
Que se chama solidão...  
Dentro dele,  
Dentro dele mora um anjo...  
Que roubou,  
Que roubou meu coração... _

Se eu roubei,  
Se eu roubei teu coração...  
Tu também,  
Tu também roubaste o meu...  
Se eu roubei,  
Se eu roubei teu coração...  
É por que  
É por que te quero bem...

Se esta rua,  
Se esta rua fosse minha...  
Eu mandava,  
Eu mandava ladrilhar...  
Com pedrinhas  
Com pedrinhas de brilhante...  
Para o meu,  
Para o meu amor passar..."

O amor que sentiam um pelo outro crescera de repente, em meio a muitos problemas e tristezas, crescera no inferno. Mas, apesar de estarem num lugar onde devia reinar a tristeza e era proibida a felicidade podiam admitir apenas para si mesmos e para o outro que, agora, que estavam felizes e dispostos a aceitar aquela alegria repentina, e era o que bastava.


	6. Epílogo 2

**Epílogo 2 – Continuação.**

A situação era complicada. Ambos sabiam disso. Eram espectros com obrigações a cumprir, tinham jurado fidelidade a Radamanthis de Wyvern, eram subordinados a ele. Além do que, no inferno a felicidade que eles estavam experimentando não era permitida.

Todos os espectros em geral estavam tensos. A Guerra Santa estava á pouco tempo de distância. Um ano mais ou menos. Quando Lord Hades iria 'renascer' no mundo dos vivos. Os treinamentos eram redobrados e havia pouco tempo livre. E aquele céu cinzento acima deles não os dava animo para continuar o treinamento. Mas não podiam parar. Qualquer sentimento bom era proibido. Deviam ter raiva, deviam treinar ao máximo para lutar contra os cavaleiros de Athena.

Sylphid normalmente não levava as coisas muito a sério, mas andava inquieto. Inquieto de mais. Mais do que o normal. Sabia que naquela guerra provavelmente vários espectros cairiam e tinha medo. Por Hades! Tinha muito medo de que algo pudesse acontecer aquele que ele amava. Valentine tinha essa preocupação também apesar de não demonstrar. Não escondia do outro que odiava guerras. Odiava qualquer tipo de violência causada apenas por prazer ou por algum motivo fútil. Era um espectro sim, devia ser frio, não devia se importar com dor ou com sentimentos. Mas droga! Importava-se sim. Falavam que ele não tinha sentimentos, mas era emotivo até demais. Mesmo que não vissem. Não gostava de ver pessoas machucadas ou tristes, e isso era impossível vivendo-se no inferno, ainda mais nas condições que tinham.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harpy via-se no momento numa situação ruim. No meio dos treinamentos, enquanto treinava com Basilisc, o Juiz aparecera e comunicara a todos os espectros que teriam um treino especial com ele para melhorarem suas condições físicas. E naquele dia estava tendo seu 'treinamento' com Radamanthis. Wyvern não se preocupava com ele, tratava-o igual tratava todos os outros, não havia diferença afinal. Valentine era forte. Era um dos espectros mais fortes. Porém fraco em relação ao Juiz, e apesar de ter acertados alguns golpes, estava apanhando feio. Sylphid não ficara com mais de alguns hematomas, arranhões e o orgulho ferido. Mas era por que era rápido. Um dos mais rápidos entre todos. Mas Harpy não era tão rápido, e estava tão desconcentrado que não conseguia desviar direito. Havia sim, superado a maior parte de seus medos e conseguira continuar. Mas, mesmo assim, ficar frente a frente com o outro e lutar com ele, abalava seu autocontrole.

E o dia terminou, e lá voltou ele, devagar e machucado, porém com a postura orgulhosa e indiferente que sempre mantivera. Enquanto caminhava olhou para o céu. Era estranho. Realmente diferente. Estavam no submundo, aonde o Sol não chegava, mas, mesmo assim conseguia ver a Lua e algumas estrelas. Parou perto de sua moradia e ficou olhando aquelas pequenas luzes por algum tempo. Balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Tendo uma surpresa quando, ao abrir a porta, se deparar com Sylphid deitado no chão apoiado na parede. Estivera esperando por ele no mínimo. Sorriu. Mesmo com os braços e o corpo doendo, pegou o outro devagar nos braços e deitou-o em sua cama.

Ao certificar-se de que ele estava bem, saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro. Tirou as roupas e jogou-as em cima da cômoda, entrando no chuveiro. Tomou um banho lento, limpando bem o corpo e os ferimentos da terra que havia grudado das inúmeras vezes que caíra no chão. Fechou a água e se secou, depois enrolando a toalha na cintura. Abriu o pequeno armário de medicamentos e começou a fazer os curativos. Havia machucado o braço direito e tinha um grande hematoma perto do estomago que doía também. Colocou as roupas sujas num cesto que tinha num canto e olhou em volta, percebendo que esquecera de pegar roupas para trocar.Deu um tapa na própria testa e praguejou.

Amarrou a toalha em volta da cintura, parou e escutou, tentando saber se o outro acordara. Pelo silêncio poderia dizer que não, então abriu a porta e foi andando pé ante pé para seu quarto. Abriu a porta, vendo que Sylphid não havia acordado mesmo e que estava virado para a parede. Abriu o armário devagar, procurando as roupas. Quando as tinha na mão e ia fechar o armário, ouviu um sussurro um tanto sonolento.

"_Val?... Você... Está ai?"_

Virou-se imediatamente, vendo que o outro tinha se virado para aquele lado, abrira os olhos, e agora o encarava surpreso. Corou violentamente e tentou ir até a porta, mas esbarrou no pé do outro que havia sentado e acabou caindo em cima dele. Levantou-se imediatamente, levando as roupas consigo, porem não percebendo que a toalha caíra. Trancou-se no banheiro e se apoiou na parede. Droga, por que ele acordara? Olhou para baixo e percebeu que a toalha tinha ficado no quarto. Corou novamente, e começou a se vestir.

Sylphid continuava parado no mesmo lugar, um pouco vermelho sim, mas não tanto quanto o outro. Olhou onde estava, reconhecendo o quarto de Harpy. Tentou entender o que tinha acontecido. Certo, tinha ido mais cedo à moradia dele e acabara cochilando. Então provavelmente ele tinha colocado-o lá e fora tomar banho. Ok. E depois quando acordara ele estava mexendo nos armários. Procurando roupas, provavelmente. Lembrou-se que assim que acordara vira-o de costas para si, a toalha amarrada na cintura e a cicatriz embaixo do ombro direito chamando a atenção. Ele tinha um corpo lindo mesmo considerando aquelas pequenas cicatrizes, e ele desejava aquele corpo. Não só o corpo, desejava tê-lo para si. Amava-o. Sabia dos problemas que ele tinha, mas estava disposto a ajudá-lo mais, a fazer o possível por ele. Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e ou passos ressoando na casa silenciosa. Ficou alguns minutos no mesmo lugar que estava, mas decidiu ir falar logo com ele.

Valentine, depois de se acalmar um pouco, e colocar a roupa, uma camisa negra e longa e uma calça folgada, havia ido até a cozinha e estava preparando algo para comer, já era noite fechada há muito tempo e estava com fome. Deixou uma exclamação de surpresa sair quando sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás. Olhou sobre o ombro e viu um sorridente Sylphid olhando-o. Virou-se, corado, ficando de frente para ele e colocou as mãos na própria cintura, encarando ele com uma cara de fingida repreensão.

"_Não me assuste assim... Eu podia ter deixado algo cair..."_

Basilisc riu e beijou-o rapidamente, antes de dar alguns passos para frente e olhar o que ele estivera fazendo, curioso. Harpy suspirou e empurrou-o pra fora da cozinha, reclamando. Terminou de fazer a comida e serviu. Ambos comeram em silêncio, e depois disso Sylphid teve que ir embora, pois a hora já estava muito avançada e ambos tinham treino no outro dia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

E os dias foram passando, eles sabiam que faltava algum tempo para a guerra santa, e cada vez os treinos tinham que durar mais e mais, sendo que deviam treinar também os cosmos, quando normalmente treinavam mais a luta corpo-a-corpo.

Quando usavam os cosmos treinavam mais concentrados, para não machucar os outros espectros, pois se não Radamanthis surraria algum deles, afinal, com a guerra cada vez mais próxima, deviam estar todos os espectros no melhor estado possível. Tinha pouco mais que duas horas e a noite sem treinar. Cansava, cansava muito, mas não podiam parar. E Valentine fora obrigado a ficar nos campos de treinamentos, pois agora de quando em quando um dos Juizes que não estava treinando passava lá para 'fiscalizar' as coisas.

Naquele dia, espantosamente, os três Juizes haviam dado 'folga' para todos os espectros, e eles passariam o dia da forma que quisessem, sabendo que no outro dia pegariam no pesado novamente. Harpy e Basilisc estavam na casa deste, conversando e brigando um pouco, pois tinham idéias muito diferentes sobre assuntos específicos.

Sylphid gostava de agitação, demorava a levar algo a sério, às vezes falava sem parar e adorava brigar. O contrario do outro, que gostava de ficar quieto, na sua, levava tudo a sério e sempre que possível não se envolvia em brigas. Ambos eram muito determinados, teimosos mesmo, então brigavam facilmente, mas tinham o cuidado de não tocar em nenhuma ferida e de não levar nada no pessoal, mas brigavam sim, e bastante.

Naquele dia, porém, os ânimos se exaltaram mais do que o devido, e a briga fora feia, ambos saíram magoados, e quando Basilisc viu, Valentine saíra sem dizer mais uma palavra, com uma expressão de dor e raiva no rosto. Depois de alguns minutos caiu em si e foi procurá-lo, para pedir desculpas, todavia, não o encontrou, quando queria, Harpy sabia desaparecer de verdade e só era encontrado quando queria. Não estava na sua moradia, não o encontrou onde normalmente treinavam. Balançou a cabeça e acabou voltando para sua casa, e dessa vez quem se irritava era ele, por sua causa e pelo outro, que sempre levava as coisas a sério demais.

Valentine nem sabia direito onde estava, simplesmente quando se vira fora da casa do outro, escondera seu cosmo o máximo possível e saíra correndo dali, o choro contido a muito custo. Não. Não conseguia acreditar. Haviam brigado, e por uma coisa tão... Sem sentido. Por não terem cuidado, ambos disseram o que não queriam e não parecia haver um jeito de concertar.

Agora ele estava sentado no chão, depois de ter corrido muito, conseguindo finalmente liberar as lágrimas, lembrando da discussão, que na verdade, começara com uma simples frase.

_--Flash Back--_

_Os dois estavam sentados nas cadeiras, em silêncio, quando Sylphid cansado de toda aquela falta de palavras, soltou um comentário entediado. _

"Você é quieto demais Val..."

_Valentine olhou para ele incomodado e respondeu em tom de descaso._

"E daí?"

_O outro o observou com uma expressão de irritação, queria começar outra briga._

"E daí que isso é chato, oras!"

_Harpy se sentiu mais incomodado ainda, e mesmo não gostando de brigas, respondeu a ele de forma ácida._

"Oh, me desculpe, mas pelo menos eu consigo passar cinco minutos sem falar nada."

_E Sylphid como sempre, se deixou provocar e falou num tom desdenhoso._

"Hunf! Parece até um boneco de pano desse jeito. Não fala nada, nem faz nada."

_Mas, diferente das outras vezes, Valentine não parou a briga e falou, meio irritado e meio sentido._

"Quem é você para falar isso? Eu sou assim e pronto! Se quer mesmo me mudar então não gosta de mim como diz que gosta!"

_O outro começou a se alterar e a não gostar mais muito da idéia, mas mesmo assim continuou._

"Não é minha culpa se esse teu jeito me dá raiva!"

_O de cabelos rosa-escuro olhou-o irônico e falou._

"Dá raiva? E daí? Como se você também não me irritasse..."

_Sylphid deu um sorriso sarcástico. Daqueles que se dá quando uma discussão está divertida e ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente irritante e odiosa._

"Ah, agora eu é que te irrito?"

_E o outro como era de seu feitio, levou a briga a sério e respondeu, sem conseguir se controlar._

"Sim, e muito. Não consegue ficar quieto ao menos um instante, não consegue nem ao menos se controlar e já vai despejando os sentimentos em todo mundo!"

_E o de cabelos claros começou a sentir uma genuína e venenosa raiva._

"Pelo menos eu demonstro o que eu sinto e não escondo isso atrás de uma mascara de indiferença como você faz! Isso é patético sabia! Não consegue nem ao menos admitir o que sente! Parece um objeto inanimado mesmo, que todos fazem o que querem e você não demonstra nenhuma reação!"

_E percebeu que havia ido longe demais, quando viu, logo após ter acabado a última frase, os olhos do outro se nublarem de uma tristeza profunda e de um ódio há muito contido. Não falou nada, apesar de saber que ferira o outro estava irritado demais para pensar racionalmente. Apenas observo-o dar-lhe as costas e ir embora._

_--Fim do Flash Back—_

Quando relembrou, Harpy não pode controlar os soluços. 'Objeto inanimado', fora disso que ele o chamara, e ao terminar a frase fizera direta alusão ao que havia acontecido meses e meses antes. Fazendo-o lembrar que ele fora como um objeto sem vida nas mãos do juiz, sem vontades, sem sentimentos. Lembrou de todo medo e a dor, que o fez começar a odiá-lo por ter conseguido que todos os seus fantasmas voltassem, como um peso que o sufocava.

Olhou para o 'céu', percebendo que já anoitecia, e que o brilho ofuscado da lua era fraco, deixando tudo quase negro como o breu. Levantou-se, o rastro das lágrimas ainda visível em seu rosto. A postura orgulhosa de sempre parecendo derrotada. Sabia que era patético mesmo, mas iria aproveitar que não havia ninguém ali para demonstrar como se sentia. Irônico não? Só conseguir mostrar suas fraquezas e sentimentos quando não havia uma pessoa para ver isso. Andou até sua casa, os passos um pouco vacilantes, porém decididos. Ignorando o fato que mais uma vez não comera nada o dia todo e sentia-se fraco, foi para a cama dormir, demorando muito tempo para conseguir isso.

Acordou de madrugada ainda, ofegante pelo pesadelo que tivera. Levantou-se e foi até a sala, olhou o relógio. Quatro e meia da manhã. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, vendo as profundas olheiras que o marcavam. Deu de ombros e vestiu a roupa de treino e foi para o campo de treinamento.

Era realmente muito cedo, e não havia ninguém lá e nem bem havia 'clareado'. Não deu importância e começou um treinamento leve, tentando concentrar-se apenas naquilo. E conseguiu. Apenas duas horas depois os outros espectros começaram a chegar. Sentiu o cosmo de Sylphid se aproximando e simplesmente ignorou, continuando o que estava fazendo. Percebeu que era observado por ele, mas não reagiu, apenas aumentou o cosmo e continuou socando a parede de pedra.

Basilisc também não conseguira dormir bem, estava tão arrependido quanto firme de não ir pedir desculpas, afinal, também fora insultado não daria o braço a torcer. Quando chegara ao campo vira Valentine treinando, e por conhecê-lo bem conseguiu perceber o ódio a tristeza que seu cosmo tentava esconder. Importava-se sim, mas não iria lá, não iria. Foi até onde Gordon e Queen treinavam e começou a treinar com eles, como se fosse um pequena luta.

E alguns dias passaram-se assim, os dois se ignorando e ficando mais tristes e menos irritados a cada dia que passava. Mas nenhum dava o braço a torcer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de duas semanas, após terem recebido um comunicado dos três juizes, todos os espectros se reuniram em frente a eles, esperando o que iriam dizer. Ninguém se surpreendeu quando disseram que a Guerra estava cada vez mais próxima, todos o sabiam e tinham noção de que muitos morreriam. Isso bastou para que os olhares de Harpy e Basilisc acabassem por se encontrar novamente, ainda magoados, mas ambos pedindo perdão e perdoando.

Depois do discurso e de todos terem saído dali e voltado para suas moradias ou outros lugares, Sylphid e Valentine começaram a caminhar, lado a lado mais uma vez, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer, e esperava que o outro falasse. Depois de alguns minutos, Basilisc quebrou o silêncio.

"_... Acho que não podemos mais continuar quietos sobre o que aconteceu... Quero que saiba que eu me arrependo muito de tudo o que falei, e que disse sem pensar, não queria jamais machuca-lo..."_

Valentine se surpreendeu com o surto de maturidade do outro, mas gostou, também se sentiu mais leve, passara os últimos dias lutando contra si mesmo, tentando exorcizar aquelas memórias que tanto o incomodavam, para dizer o mínimo. Na verdade, já havia perdoado-o, o amava, e não conseguia odiá-lo por muito tempo, então se sentiu na obrigação de falar.

"_... Eu também... Também falei sem pensar e disse coisas que não sentia de verdade, mas como você disse, eu sou patético mesmo..."_

Surpreendeu-se mais quando o outro parou de caminhar e o abraçou com força, sem falar uma palavra. Harpy acabou abraçando-o também, apenas sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Gostava daquilo, de paz, da pessoa que gostava perto de si, era como se todos os problemas desaparecessem por um segundo. Lembrou-se então da guerra santa, onde, provavelmente, um deles ou os dois morreriam. Afastou-se do abraço e olhou para o horizonte, os olhos voltando a ficar tristes de novo. Quando viu o outro puxara sua mão e voltara a andar, apenas comentando.

"_Eu sei no que está pensando... E... Não pense nisso, apenas devemos aproveitar o tempo que temos..."_

Valentine concordou com a cabeça e andou ao lado dele, os dois de mãos dadas. Enquanto caminhavam Sylphid tomou uma decisão, e discretamente foi rumando na direção de sua casa, com o outro o acompanhando.

Quando chegaram à porta da casa, o outro o olhou curioso, mas Basilisc apenas sorriu, um sorriso um tanto malicioso é verdade, mas mesmo assim, terno. Puxou-o para dentro, o beijando delicadamente nos lábios, e percebendo que aos poucos ele não mais sentia receio. Abraçou-o, passando as mãos de leve em seus cabelos e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo que Harpy se deixava levar e correspondia completamente ao toque.

Valentine retribuiu o abraço também, mas separou os lábios dos do outro, ofegante. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo desejo, amor, carinho, malicia, e mais um monte de emoções que ele mesmo estava sentindo. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e esse beijo foi mais selvagem, menos cuidadoso, e eles passaram um bom tempo assim, e, novamente, soltaram-se apenas pela falta de ar. Harpy praticamente não percebeu quando foi conduzido ao quarto do outro, mas ao perceber que estava lá, se encolheu e ruborizou, hesitante. Sabia que ele gostava de si, sabia que não queria machucá-lo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia mais evitar sentir um pouco de receio.

Sylphid, ao perceber o que o outro sentia, o abraçou e passou as mãos por suas costas, acalmando-o. Puxou a cabeça dele para cima e o beijou calmamente, sentindo todas as reações dele. Por fim olhou-o nos olhos e perguntou.

"_Tudo bem Val?"_

O outro o olhou e concordou com a cabeça, a expressão hesitante sendo substituída por uma de confiança, na qual estava deixando transparecer o desejo também. Basilisc se aproximou mais dele e passou a mão por seu tórax, acariciando, colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa do outro, sentindo a pele quente. Beijou-o mais uma vez, enquanto sentia que o outro o puxava mais para perto, colando os dois corpos. Tirou a camisa dele devagar e ficou observando o seu corpo, cheio de pequenas cicatrizes, algumas de treinamentos. Empurrou-o devagar, o fazendo ir para trás e cair deitado na cama.

Subiu na cama por cima dele e o beijou, acariciando-o com as mãos e colando seu corpo ao dele mais do que antes, ao fazer isso os dois membros se roçaram e ambos gemeram ao contato. Sylphid encostou seus lábios no pescoço de Harpy, e foi deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dele. Lambeu um dos mamilos, enquanto com a mão, acariciava o outro, depois trocou. Ouvia os gemidos contidos do outro com satisfação, era muito bom acariciar aquele corpo, e saber que ele gostava, que não estava com medo. Levantou o rosto e insinuou as mãos pelo cós da calça do outro, olhando-o para ver se não tinha problema. Ao sentir as mãos dele acariciando suas costas, percebeu que estava tudo bem e abaixou as calças dele devagar, junto com o justo short preto que ele usava como roupa de baixo.

Valentine o observava ofegante, e ao senti-lo tocar em sua ereção, não pode evitar soltar um gemido mais alto, e segurou os cabelos dele, acariciando-os. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os lábios dele o tocando e jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo-o suga-lo rapidamente. Não conseguiu esperar muito tempo e acabou chegando ao limite dentro da boca dele, por um grito abafado por sua própria mão. De olhos fechados, não percebeu quando Sylphid se afastou, mas quando os abriu, o viu vir em sua direção, agora despido totalmente de roupas. Recuou um pouco, mas o outro o abraçou carinhosamente e o beijou, de forma faminta mas carinhosa, e ele acabou relaxando novamente.

Harpy começou a acariciar as costas dele novamente, sentindo os músculos fortes abaixo de seus dedos. Desceu as mãos e acariciou o membro dele, sentindo como ele estava excitado. Manipulou o membro dele por algum tempo, ouvindo os gemidos baixos que ele dava e observando suas reações. Soltou o membro dele ouvindo uma reclamação. Sorriu e o puxou para um novo beijo. Resolveu deixar todos os receios e fantasmas do passado para trás, e quase sem medo algum, devagar abriu as pernas, deixando bem implícito o que queria.

Basilisc olhou-o surpreso, por ele ter conseguido superar os problemas, e, por acima de tudo, se entregar daquela maneira, confiando inteiramente. Acariciou seu rosto, os olhos demonstrando desejo, mas acima de tudo amor e admiração por aquele que se encontrava sob si. Beijou-o novamente, descendo as mãos. Com uma acariciava o corpo dele, e, aproveitando-se no fato de que ele estava distraído, levou a outra à entrada dele, colocando lentamente um dedo ali, movendo-o um pouco a fim de preparar Valentine, que apesar de um pouco incomodado, não reclamava e deixava-se levar pelos carinhos de Sylphid.

O de cabelos rosa-escuros começou a sentir um pequeno desconforto quando o outro colocou mais dois dedos, mas o desconforto foi devagar se transformando em prazer e ele relaxou, preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e sentiu ele se aproximar. Olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu-o começando a entrar em si. Não pode conter um gemido de dor que escapou de seus lábios, e retesou os músculos. Sentiu um toque em seu rosto e abriu os olhos novamente, vendo que Basilisc o encarava.

"_Tudo bem? ...Se quiser... Se quiser eu paro..."_

Valentine olhou-o e balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não precisava. Estava decidido. Puxou o outro para um beijo e passou as pernas pela cintura dele, trazendo-o mais para perto e fazendo-o entrar completamente em si de uma vez. Gritou de dor, mas não deixou Sylphid se afastar. Doía e muito, mas queria aquilo, e sabia que a dor pararia. Ouviu o outro praguejar, a voz rouca.

"_Seu louco! Pra que foi fazer isso?"_

"_Por que eu queria... E... Eu sei que você não quer me machucar... Continue..."_

Basilisc olhou-o, ainda um pouco preocupado se ele não teria se machucado, mas começou a se mover lentamente, observando cada reação dele e ouvindo pouco a pouco os gemidos pararem de ser só de dor e conterem um pouco de prazer também. Levou a mão ao membro dele, que havia endurecido de novo e começou a manipulá-lo, aumentando junto o ritmo das estocadas. Ouviu satisfeito o outro gemer mais alto, completamente entregue. Sabia que para ele devia ser difícil confiar, se entregar a alguém depois do que acontecera. Amava-o mais ainda por isso. Não queria que ele sofresse, nunca mais. Beijou-o abafando os gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto.

Sentiu as mãos de Harpy subirem até suas costas e começarem a acariciá-las. Entrava e saia rapidamente do corpo abaixo do seu, e masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo. Os gemidos de ambos eram cada vez mais altos, e agora Valentine arranhava as costas do outro, deixando-as vermelhas. Ficaram algum tempo assim. Naquela dança frenética. Até que com um gemido alto, os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Ainda ofegante, Sylphid saiu de dentro do outro e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Quando estavam mais calmos, sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

"_...Eu te amo... E, não importa o que aconteça, não vou te deixar, mesmo que eu morra nessa guerra, vou te esperar, aonde quer que eu vá depois..."_

O outro olhou-o, dos olhos verdes brilhantes, que nunca pareceram tão vivos, saíam pequenas lágrimas, que ele não conseguira segurar. E ele falou.

"_... Também te amo, não pense nessa guerra, pelo menos agora não..."_

Harpy acariciou os cabelos claros do outro e o beijou delicadamente, antes de abraçá-lo e acabar cochilando, cansado. Basilisc sorriu e por algum tempo observou-o dormir, mas depois acabou se rendendo ao sono também.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Como as coisas iriam ficar dali por diante? O que aconteceria na guerra santa? Eram perguntas que nenhum dos dois podia responder, mas tinham uma certeza, por todo o tempo que lhes fosse dado, continuariam juntos. E se protegeriam. Nenhum dos dois era fraco, e tinham um pequena chance de talvez continuarem vivos. Se não sobrevivessem? Bem, o que quer que os esperasse depois disso, aonde quer que eles fossem, se encontrariam e continuariam juntos novamente. Brigando, conversando, amando, odiando. Juntos. Estiveram à vida toda sozinhos. Perdidos num lugar frio, destinados a serem tristes e a odiarem, mas não conseguiram evitar se conhecer. Não conseguiram evitar se aproximar, e ninguém os separaria, por mais que parecesse.

--

_Eu sei que milhões de vezes eu já tinha dito que a fic tinha acabado, mas quando eu vejo lá estou eu escrevendo de novo... Espero que leiam e comentem esse capitulo. Muito obrigada a todos que o fizeram até agora!_

_A.M._


End file.
